Melodies of Love
by Kuromitsu Kagemine
Summary: (AU) Onodera Ritsu, the world's famous singer that can make people's heart flutter from his voice. But he was never shown in public because of a secret he's keeping. Takano Masamune, the world's famous composer/song writer who can make songs that can spark people. What happens when the two of them meet? Will their love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**New story everyone and an AU too. Wow, I'm soooo bored and lazy xD. **

**So this is a Blind and Crippled Ritsu x Masamune fic, everyone. And there will be actors, singers, composers, etc- blah, blah, blah.**

**Main pairing is Nostalgia. With a few Erotica, Domestica, Trifecta, and some Romantica, maybe?**

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and some songs don't belong to me and it belongs to its rightful owner. Only OC's (own characters) belong to me.**

**Without further ado, Chapter One.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_**A young boy with black hair just sat at the grass as he wrote something on his notebook. His black hair swayed with the breeze as he continued his writing. Not once did his eyes looked everywhere. Not until a certain brunette kid came by his side. When the black haired boy turned, he saw a boy with chestnut hair. But what shocked him most is that the young boy's eyes were closed and he was sitting on a wheelchair. His eyes were bandaged and so were his legs and arms.**_

_**"Ritsu-kun, I'm going to buy you some ice-cream. Are you sure you could handle yourself for a while?" A maid asked.**_

_**The boy just nodded as he smiled at the maid. The maid nodded and went to a near ice-cream shop. The black haired boy stare at the blind boy out of curiosity. The blind boy suddenly began to hum a song. Even though no words came out of his mouth, his voice was soothing, calm, and beautiful. It made the boy's mouth open in shock like he had just heard an angel singing. The boy's heart began to flutter. Something that he didn't felt a long time ago.**_

_**"You have a beautiful singing voice, Ritsu."**_

_**Ritsu stopped and was also shocked. "H-how do you know my name? Who are you?" He began to panic, but the boy held his hand and placed it in his chest then face.**_

_**"Don't be afraid. I'm a friend and I just heard your name when the maid called you. My name is Masamune. Saga Masamune." **_

_**The brunette then calmed down as he put both of his hand on Masamune's face. He smiled brightly as Masamune blushed. "You're so warm, Saga-kun, and your hair is soft."**_

_**"But yours too, and you have such a magnificent voice. A voice of an angel."**_

_**"I'm not that good." he said in which Masamune can see the faint pink in Ritsu's cheek.**_

_**"Tell me your dream when you grow up."**_

_**There was a pause at that, but Ritsu then answer, "I don't know."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"As you can see I'm blind and unable to walk. I could never do something ever again."**_

_**Young Masamune then said, "Well I'm going to be a composer someday. I'll make songs that will make everyone happy...even you."**_

_**A faint pink hue was now on Ritsu's cheek. "Wow, I can't wait."**_

_**"Then why don't you become a singer?"**_

_**"Eh?"**_

_**"That way, you'll be the one to sing it, Ritsu. I'm sure that everyone would love your voice."**_

_**Ritsu then smiled gently, "I'll try then, Saga-kun."**_

_**Masamune then ruffled Ritsu's hair. "You'll be a great singer one day. I'm sure that you'll be famous. Maybe one day, you could be singing one of my pieces."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"Really."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN IDIOT!" a woman at the age of 26 said as she kicked a certain raven out of his bed.

"Ouch! What the heck, woman?!"

Takano Masamune, age 27. A famous composer who's songs pieces were written beautifully and can be sung by famous and worthy singers.

"You haven't finished your piece and they expect that by next week! You lazy asshole!"

Kuromi Nikana (short name, Nika), age 26, Takano Masamune's agent/helper/ childhood friend/ loud mouth demon (Masamune's nickname to her). She had back length black hair and general green eyes. She almost looked like a fourteen year old but her face is just the reason.

"Let me rest will you?! You had me forced to attend some boring party yesterday night and it took a toll out of me!"

"Well we need too, dumbass! Because of your whine, you didn't meet the singer who shall sing your piece! But I have to admit that he's cute!"

"So the singer is a he?"

"Of course. Now get changed! We'll leave at an hour." she said as she left Masamune's room. But she then took a peek once more.

"Be late and I'll drag you there even though you're naked!"

-slam!-

'Rather than being humiliated, I should really get ready.'

He went to his shower as he opened it. The water fell down in his build up body as he also wash some of his hair. But his black bangs shadowed his bangs as something came from his mind again.

_**"Masamune-san."**_

"I wonder how things are doing, Ritsu? I missed you."

He then turned off the shower as he wrapped a towel in his waist. He took another towel to wipe his wet hair. He went opened the glass door as he's back in his gigantic room. He went to his wardrobe to find some suitable clothes. As he slipped his undergarments, he then wore a black dress pants, white long sleeved polo, and black neck tie. He then grabbed his black blazer and put it on his shoulder. He then went down and saw Nika drinking coffee while reading the news. She is currently wearing a blue dress that is just above her knees, with a ribbon at the back, and some black doll shoes.

"Wow, you're quick."

"I'm not lazy like you."

"Hey I do my work and finished it on time. I'm not like Akihiko."

Nika just chuckled at the name. "Yeah, he's worst than you." She then continued to sip her coffee and read some news.

"Wow, he's really famous."

Masamune then turned at Nika, "What?"

"Reading an article about Onodera Ritsu."

"I heard about him. He's known as the mysterious singer."

"You got that right. But not just that, he's a world-class singer. His albums were sold, and it only took three days I tell yah. He's sooooo cooool."

"You're a fan?" Masamune asked.

Nika shot him an 'are you kidding' look, "His voice and songs are wonderful! When you hear him sing, you will think that an angel just came down from heaven!"

Masamune snorted. "Like that's possible."

"Don't destroy my imagination, baka! But sadly, no one knows who he is. They haven't shown his face for eight years." Nika said.

'A singer that doesn't show up for eight years? Wow...' "No wonder he's known as the shadow singer. He's a mystery. He sings songs but he is hidden in the shadows for no one has seen his face."

"Meh, but it's my dream to see him personally!"

Masamune chuckled, "With your skills, and your charm, I'm sure you'll be able too."

"Holy crap! We're going to be late! Finish your damn coffee cause we are leaving now!"

Masamune sighed, 'So much for a good morning."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Are they coming or not?" Ask a certain brunette who is patiently waiting for them.

Takahashi Misaki, age 23, an agent of a certain famous singer, and the Onodera siblings best friend.

"Misaki!"

Misaki turned and saw his best friends. "Finally, at least you're all on time, guys."

"We're here." a raven haired chibi said.

Onodera Shouta, age 30, the oldest sibling of the Onodera family. He's an actor who goes by a stage name, Kisa Shouta.

"Finally. We heard that we'll meet Rittie's new composer." said a brunette.

Onodera Chiaki, age 28, the second eldest of the siblings. A manga artist and novel writter who goes by the name of Yoshino Chiaki (novels), and Yoshikawa Chiharu (shoujo manga). He's also famous for his works.

"Well, I heard he's a famous one too." a man with chestnut hair said.

"You're right, Ritsu-san. He's famous."

Onodera Ritsu, age 25, the youngest of the siblings. A singer with a condition. He's blind and also crippled. The reason why the two older siblings are protective to their little brother.

"Let's go. I'm sure Sumika-sensei is looking for us." Misaki said as he opened the door. Shouta rolled Ritsu's wheelchair as they got in the building. Misaki and Chiaki followed them as they went to the meeting room.

Misaki then opened the door to the meeting room as the four got in.

"Sorry we're late Sumika-sensei." Ritsu said.

"Oh don't be Ritsu-chan. You're just on time, and please just call me Hana." Hana said with a smile as she hugged Ritsu. "You're sooooo cute~"

"Hana-san...please let go...c-can't b-breathe..."

"Oooppss, sorry Ritsu-chan." she said with a nervous laugh.

"When shall the composer arrive, Ha-chan?" Shouta asked as he took a seat beside Ritsu.

"They should be here any moment Shouta-kun. I can assure you for her agent is such a little demon." she chuckled.

"We also heard that the composer is as famous as Rittie." Chiaki said as he also took a seat beside Ritsu.

"World-class, Chiaki-kun. Same level as you Ritsu-chan. So that's why we'll talk about that later."

Just then the door was open revealing a girl with black hair and blue dress. At the back in none other than Takano Masamune.

"Sorry we're late." Nika said as they both took a sit.

"Nope." Hana smiled, "You're just on time. Now for some further introductions."

"You d-don't need too." Nika said. "Those two, Onodera Shouta and Chiaki. Shouta-san, for being the best actor in Japan, and Chiaki, being the famous mangaka in Japan, and second best writer in Japan. I did a lot of study-and it's all nice to meet you" she said as she shake one of their hands. "And of course the director of Emerald recording, "Sumika Hana, nice to also meet you."

Chiaki and Shouta just sweat dropped.

"Hehehehe, she's quite a feisty one." Hana said as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Now, who's the cute guy over there." she said pointing at Ritsu.

"Oh, that's our younger brother." Shouta said.

"His name is Onodera Ritsu the-"

"OMG! THE WORLD'S FAMOUS SINGER!" she then holds Ritsu's hand. "I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN! I HAVE ALL YOUR SONGS!"

Ritsu sweat dropped. "Um...Thank you...ah?

"Kuromi Nikana, Nika for short. Nice to finally meet you in person!" she said with sparkling eyes.

"Nice to meet you to, Kuromi-san." Ritsu smiled. Then he reached out his hands and touched Nika's face.

"Pardon me for asking, what's Onodera-kun's problem?" Nika asked as she held both of his hands.

Shouta just sighed, "He's blind and crippled since he was just seven years old. There was an accident that time. At a young age, he just lost everything. That's also why the two of us are here with him ever since."

"At first we didn't took it well. But we just learned that we just have to keep him happy." Chiaki said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, Shouta-nii, Chiaki-nii. I'm fine." Ritsu said.

"-ehem- now let me introduce you your composer." Nika said as he went to get Masamune.

"My singer is blind and crippled?" he whispered towards her.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" She glared at him. "Just meet him and maybe you'll warm up."

Nika then dragged Masamune towards Ritsu. Masamune sighed and kneel down in Ritsu's level.

"Onodera-kun, this will be your composer. His name is Takano Masamune. Hope you'll make him your acquaintance."

Ritsu smiled, "Hope to work with you, Takano-san."

Ritsu then reach out his hand. Masamune sighed and just complied. When Ritsu touched Masamune's cheek, both of them just flinched.

'This warmth...' both of them thought in unison.

"S-Saga-kun...?" Ritsu whispered his name in shock.

"R-Ritsu...?" he also whispered his name in shock.

Hana coughed which startled them all. "Now let's get back to work. Ritsu-chan, you'll be recording also today. But don't worry, it's just one song, okay?"

"Okay, Hana-san." he then turn to Masamune. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Takano-san. But I must now go."

Chiaki then controlled the wheelchair towards the recording room. Shouta and Misaki followed them as Takano stood there motionless.

"Are you alright Masamune?" Nika asked.

"He...he...reminds me of the boy I met when I was young." he said as the nostalgic feeling just came back to him.

"Don't tell me! He's your crush when you were younger, eh?~" Nika said, teasing him.

"Shut up!" he said as he turned away.

"As expected from you. Come on, lover boy. I'm sure you want to hear him singing." she said as Masamune also followed her.

When they entered, the recording was about to start. Shouta then gestured the two of them to sit.

(Kaze no Yuke/ Where the Wind has Gone by Onodera Ritsu, CV: Takashi Kondo)

_In the direction where the wind has gone, _

_while searching for something, _

_let me continue walking without haste, _

_within the flow of time._

'That voice...' Masamune thought.

_In the crevices of my fading memories_

_are the after images of radiance._

_From the other side of the pure clear sky,_

_the countless silly dreams,_

_As well as several choices and options, _

_would peek this way from time to time._

_Only the passing seasons have changed their looks._

_Even now at the corner of my mind, _

_our innocence from back then still feels very nostalgic. _

_There must be a reason for this. Ah._

Nika then turned and saw Masamune clenching his fist. She then realized that Masamune's singer was also...

"Masamune?"

"I'm fine."

_In the direction of where the wind has gone, _

_while I was searching for something, _

_the shards of my dream _

_suddenly gave me a push on my back. _

_They're quietly instilling courage in me._

_Surely this kind of hesitation _

_exists within everybody. _

_On a day when you are in a bad mood, _

_they will either stay quiet and give you some space, _

_or let their unspoken tenderness _

_lighten up your mood _

_with its seemingly indifferent warmth. _

_People are such magnanimous creatures._

Masamune then just let the words and music flow in his ears, but he let Ritsu's voice flow in his heart.

_While I'm thinking over this, _

_my mind's probably making it more complicated than it is. _

_I can't seem to change my usual pattern _

_of trying hard in vain. Ah._

_I will continue walking without haste _

_to the place I must reach. _

_Even if I don't know where it is right now, _

_I have a feeling that everything will work out _

_as long as I stick to my style of doing things._

_In the direction of where the wind has gone, _

_while I am searching for something, _

_the shards of my dream, as definite as they can be, _

_suddenly gives me a push on my back._

_I will continue walking without haste _

_to the place I must reach. _

_Even if I don't know where it is right now, _

_I have a feeling that everything will work out _

_as long as I stick to my style of doing things._

As the song ended, Chiaki, Shouta, and Hana clapped at another successful recording. Chiaki then assist Ritsu so as Shouta while the crew fixed the recordings. Nika then smirked as she saw Takano's reaction.

"And someone said that it's impossible, eh Masamune?"

"It's really him."

"Well congratulations, dude. Talk to him." Nika said.

As the siblings were about to leave, Ritsu then suddenly said, "Can all of you leave, please. I want to talk to Takano-san. It's something important, it won't take long."

Hana and the other staff complied as they got out of the recording room. The two older siblings then left and complied to their brother's wishes. Only Ritsu and Masamune were left in the room as neither of them started. Just then, Ritsu cleared his throat.

"I assume you want to talk to me, Takano-san."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Let's just end it here. I'm still sick everyone T^T so it's needed. So how is it? Fav, Follow, and also Review ~ (If you also have questions, review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I wonder if I should continue this. Meh, just kidding xD Of course I would continue this.**

**A confession too. I don't know a crap about recording studios and about Nika and Misaki's jobs. I only know a few... so bear with it...**

**You may also hate our Raven-haired seme for this...**

**Warning! Some are out of their true character so...please just try and enjoy.**

**Now without further interruption, chapter 2.**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"I assume you want to talk to me, Takano - san." Ritsu said.

The two remained silent as neither of them decided to speak. But Masamune 's fist were already clenched as he gritted his teeth. Masamune was starting to lose his calm. His eyes were now blinded by rage. Then Masamune decided to talk but it wasn't what Ritsu expected.

"For ten years... Ten years have, passed since you've disappeared and left me hanging. Without a single word said." he whispered but Ritsu knew what shall happen next.

"I'm sorry." was all Ritsu said.

But a loud bang was heard that startled Ritsu. Masamune punched the wall hard as his patience dropped.

"You mean to say that you disappeared without a trace, leaving me wondering if you are fine or not and all you can say is sorry?!" Masamune finally burst his flames. But Ritsu flinched and didn't like what is happening. "Do you know what I have felt for the past ten years?! Do you?!"

"..."

"You left me...and ten years have passed...you started to appear once again in my life...The pain of you leaving me! And you have the right to show your face towards me!?"

Even though Ritsu's eyes were closed, tears were already starting to form. "I may not comprehend your pain... But I know that I was the one at fault, Takano-san. Please do accept my sincerest apologies." Even though Ritsu is in a wheelchair, he bowed as his bangs covered his closed eyes. "Just bear to work with us within a year then you could forget what just happened at the past and our meeting."

"It's a deal then. But this is just work related. Nothing more, nothing less."

Masamune reached his hand towards Ritsu as they both shaked hands, signaling their agreement. Just then, Misaki and Nika peeked through the door.

"Are you guys done?" they both said and asked in unison. "It's time for a contract signing."

"We'll get to that. " Ritsu said." Hope to work with you, Takano-san. "

Misaki then went towards Ritsu and wheeled him out of the recording room. But before Masamune could take his leave, Nika blocked his path with her own arms. Masamune took a good at her and he got a feeling that it was not good.

"You..." Nika then smacked his head hard. "FUCKING IDIOTIC BASTARD!"

"What the fuck?!" Masamune exclaimed as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Oho, I just heard your conversation with Onodera-kun and be thankful that Takahashi - kun came or I would have punched you!"

"So what?" Masamune asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Do you always solve everything with rage?! Oh God, Masamune! You're impossible..."

"He left me without a reason, Nika! What should you expect?!" Masamune shouted in which his anger still hasn't dissipated.

Nika face palmed, "Argggggghhh!" 'Damn it! This guy can't stop unless...'

A bulb appeared in her head, 'That's it! But I'm gonna need Takahashi-kun for this.' she smirked secretly.

Nika then returned her usual stoic face, "Takano Masamune, I expect that you will have a full cooperation and respect towards him and the rest of them."

"And can you elaborate that, Nika?" Masamune arched an eyebrow.

"You must never show your anger towards Onodera-kun, his brothers, and of course the staff of Emerald recording for a year. You must be respectful and of course, you must follow their instruction." Nika pointed out.

"And what if I don't want to?" Masamune asked/challenged Nika.

'Damn, he's good.' Nika thought. Then, "Meh, it's okay if you don't want to do it." she said. "I mean, you're just too stupid and weak to accept such task."

"What did you say!?" That pissed off Masamune.

"You heard me, you're nothing but a stupid, idiotic, coward who can't even face a blind and crippled man." 'Sorry Onodera-kun.'

"I'll show you coward! Deal!" then Masamune slapped his mouth, "Shit..."

Nika smirked as she was victorious. Nothing or no one can breath her in a debate. "Well then, let's get to contract signing Masamune."

'I can also be an idiot.' Masamune thought as he sighed in defeat.

The two of them got out of the recording room as they took the elevator. Nika pressed the number three button as the elevator took them up. Nika was smiling as she knew that she will be victorious in her plan that is yet to unfold. But Masamune was sulking for he knew that he lost again another debate and this time, he might meet his doom. He just don't know if he can be comfortable with the one and only Onodera Ritsu. Masamune's expression was still mixed and messed up. Pain, regret, anger, sadness, betrayal, and a few hints of love? Masamune then shrugged it all off for their is no way that he was in love with a guy. He shivered at the sight of falling in love with another guy. But ever since they were young, his mind was always occupied with Ritsu's face. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his touch, his warmth...

'What the hell am I thinking!?' he thought. Outside, he may seem calm and composed. But inside, he was running like hell for his emotions were mixed with mumble and jumble. 'Why would that happen? He's a guy, and I only treated him as a friend. But now...I don't know...'

Just then the elevator dinged which the door opened. The two of them got out and walked towards the meeting room. They finally reached their destination as Nika opened the door. The two Raven haired found out that only Misaki, Shouta, and Hana are there. Chiaki and Ritsu were nowhere to be found.

"Where's your two brothers, Shouta-san?" Nika asked as the two of them took their seats.

"Chiaki took Ritsu home for he needs some rest, Nikachan. I'm sorry if he's not available in this contract signing." Shouta said.

"Oh, it's alright. We understand it very well." Nika said as she smiled.

"Alright, Misaki-kun, the contract." Hana said.

"Of course, Sumika-san." Misaki then showed them the contract. "Read it carefully for it shows some of our guidelines as you work with us for a year."

Nika and Masamune read the contract carefully. Nika gave Masamune a pen as he signed it with his name and signature. He then gave it back to Misaki.

"Great! It's now a pleasure to work with you, Takano-san and Kuromi-san."

"The pleasure is all ours, Takahashi-san, Onodera-san, and of course, Sumika-san." Both of them said in unison.

Masamune then nodsin approval. But inside his head, 'Oh Kami-sama, why me? Why now?'

Nika smirked, 'My plan shall be successful. Just you all wait.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

At the Onodera sibling's penthouse, you can see a certain brunette in his wheel chair sitting near an open window as the winds blow his hair in a calming manner. Outside the window was a garden full of cherry blossoms, which were also swaying at the direction of the winds. A petal then was blown away and landed in one of Ritsu's palms. Ritsu touched the petal as a smile was present in his face. Ritsu spent his life in the dark as he now forgot what it was to live in the presence of the light. After that tragic accident, he miraculously survived but with a heavy price. He became blind and crippled. There was also chance for him to see again, but there were no donors yet. They waited for three years, but Ritsu just gave up hope and accepted that he is forever blind. Ritsu hated false hope for it just made the pain even worst. But he also hated it that he became a burden towards his older siblings. He was vulnerable in the world he is living. He knew that he's making his love ones' lives heavy because of his condition. The reason he became a singer was because of a promise that he made from a friend of his. He loved music so much that he used that as another purpose of his life. But of course, some good things must come to an end. He had to leave because of some family problems. But he wasn't able to see his friend ever again. But they met once more and he knew that he had hurted him greatly. He wanted for them to be friends again. But sadly, all those things are just a memory now and it was all over. He knew that Masamune now hated him and nothing can change that. But he hoped a little that one by one, Masamune will forgive him and they can start anew again. How he'd missed singing with Masamune and doing everything with him when they were young. Ritsu then blushed as he remembered Masamune's touch and body temperature.

"W-what?" Ritsu was beyond shocked at the feeling in his insides. It was the first time that he was feeling these emotions. It's like the cup was starting to overflow. His was still unsure of his feelings. He then heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in." he said as someone entered.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." a man said.

"Not at all, Hatori-san. I'm sure that Chiaki-nii is late again." He chuckled.

Hatori chuckled at that, "He's so hopeless when it comes to both his deadlines. But still...I love him."

"You really love him so much. No wonder Chiaki-nii never stops talking or thinking about you." Ritsu said.

"He never stops?"

"Yep." Both Ritsu and Hatori chuckled.

"By the way, where's he? Can you please tell me?" Hatori asked.

"Why of course, Hatori-san. He's hiding under my bed." Ritsu said which they heard a loud 'eek' under the bed. Hatori went under Ritsu's bed and drag the poor brunette out of his hiding place.

"No fair Rittie!" Chiaki exclaimed.

Ritsu chuckled, "He asked me politely. I don't want to be rude so I answered him properly."

"Your brother's more smarter than you. Now the manuscripts, Chiaki." Hatori said.

"Can you let me go first please?"

"Say my first name first." Hatori demanded.

Chiaki blushed as Ritsu covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"C-can..you let me go...Y-Yoshiyuki?"

Ritsu now laughed softly. Hatori just smirked. "Why of course, my love."

"Please not in front of Rittie." Chiaki said as he blushed.

"I'll stop if you hand me both your manuscript."

"Can we first go to my room. It's in there, Y-Yoshiyuki..." Chiaki couldn't help nut blush every time he said Hatori's name.

Hatori kissed him on the cheek, "Why of course."

"Hope you don't do it on the room. I can hear you all loud and clearly you know." Ritsu said which he chuckled a bit.

"Rittie!" Chiaki exclaimed ah he blushed fifty shades of red. But Hatori was already smirking as he was thinking about it.

Ritsu softly laughed, "I'm kidding, Nii-chan. Just go do your work, I'll be fine."

Then two of them got out and went to Chiaki's room. Ritsu sighed, "Hope they don't really do it."

Ritsu then clutched his necklace that was hidden in his shirt. It had a gold chain and the dangling part had a four leaf, emerald diamond, clover with a diamond at the middle. What you all don't know is that this necklace was precious to him for it was a gift from his mother. It was now the only remembrance he have for his long deceased mother. It was also a memory that Ritsu both never to wish and also wish to remember. His family was able to cope up with the lost within the year. But the only ones who didn't were him and his father. His father and him are not what you all think. Ever since, they are not as close anymore.

"I wonder how father is doing? How are you also, mother?" he said in his own.

_**The two of his brothers were laughing as they all played together. But Ritsu just prefer nature scenery for he loves the winds soft touches. He saw his two older brothers playing as he just sat under the tree. He then heard someone humming. He stood up and looked at the back of the tree as he saw his mother singing some tune, the lyrics were vague to him. His eyes were now at his mother who was singing with her eyes closed. But then she stopped as he saw his son staring.**_

_**"My, my, someone's a stalker." His mother giggled as he blushed.**_

_**"S-sorry." young Ritsu apologized as he blushed.**_

_**"You know I'm just kidding, son. Come sit with me." She said as she gestured Ritsu to sit beside her. Ritsu then sat beside her mother as they both enjoy the scenery.**_

_**"The skies are clear today." His mother said as she pointed up.**_

_**"Uhn" Young Ritsu nodded with a smile. "But mom, what were you singing?"**_

_**His mother chuckled, "Nothing, dear. It's just a song that your grandmother once sang. It's just a tune, I just invented a few words."**_

_**"But what if I can make some words for you to sing, mom?" Ritsu asked.**_

_**His mother softly patted his chestnut locks as she smiled, "Why of course I would love that, my son."**_

_**Ritsu then smiled even more, "Then we can sing it together!"**_

_**"I would be honored."**_

_**-/-/-/-**_

_**"What do you mean Sorane is dead!? But that boy is still alive!?"**_

_**Young Ritsu who was lying at the hospital bed was now awake. But his eyes were bandaged and so were his arms and legs. He heard his father's shout and so were his brothers's cries and pleas.**_

_**"It's not Ricchan's fault, father!" It was his older brother, Shouta, that held his father hard to make sure that he doesn't get beat up.**_

_**"I'm sorry, Onodera-san." he heard the doctor said. "When the crash occurred, your wife took a critical hit for she was protecting your son. But your son also suffered serious injuries from his eyes and legs. He may not see and walk again."**_

_**"But why must it be Sorane!?" Then his father now bursted to tears, "Why must it be her...?"**_

_**"I'm sorry about this, Onodera-san." The doctor said.**_

_**"We are also sad, father. But please don't blame Rittie." Chiaki said as both of the brothers now cried together with their father.**_

_**But inside his hospital room, Ritsu was now bursting to tears. But his cries were silent as tears only fell. No choking sobs or sound was made. But he was shivering from the cold of being alone. The only things that remain are regret, nostalgia, and the pain of losing a mother. That's where he knew that he deserved to lose his ability to see and to walk once again. Then while crying, he sang his mother's song. The one that they always sing when he needs comfort. But he wasn't able to sing it as sobs began to escape in his lips. At first he was still calm while tears fell from his now closed eyes. But as he sang further the tune, his once calm facade turned into a suffering sad one. He turned towards the other side of the bed as he curled himself into a ball. He now cried harder as he just hugged himself so it may think that his mother is comforting him. He kept asking himself the reason of him living and breathing in the world that now treats him as the weak chain. **_

_**"Why? Why must I live for no reason?" he sobbed harder as he clutched himself.**_

"Ricchan!/Rittie!" both of the brothers exclaimed as they saw their young brother sobbing hard and screaming in agony.

"Mom...mom...I'm sorry...!" he kept saying it as he sobbed hard and tears kept on falling.

"Shhhh, It's okay Ricchan." Shouta said as he hugged his brother.

"We're here...we'll always be here..." Chiaki said as he also hugged his brother.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Masamune was now at his room doing his piece for their next performance. Hana expected him to be finished next week and he was already at the half of it. He hummed a tune as he also wrote the lyrics. Ritsu was also able to give him half of the lyrics so his job would be easy. Masamune then threw his chords and pen away as he lied down on his bed. He rubbed his forehead as he sighed.

_**"Saga-kun." A cheerful voice called his name.**_

"Why must it be him?" he covered his face with a pillow.

_**"I'm sorry..."**_

'The one who I am working is one of my childhood friends. What a turn up event this is.' he threw his pillow at a pile of papers in which it all scattered. He got up and saw something on the floor. He picked it and saw that it was the notebook that he once used as a kid. It was the same notebook that him and Ritsu used to when they write or invent songs. As he opened it, there was something written.

_Never stop writing from the heart Saga-kun. Keep on writing songs. _

_-Ritsu _

He just stare at it within a few seconds as he put it back at the table. He then went back to his work as he wrote again.

"Might as well finish everything." he sighed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Masamune: -reads the entire chapter- Dafuq!**

**Me: -laughs nervously- I can explain...**

**Masamune: You're dead!**

**Nika: -whistles- good luck. (^u^)**

**Me: hehehehe, -runs away-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Happy belated birthday to our favorite uke in SiH, Onodera Ritsu!**

**My le staff: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Masamune: Happy birthday, my love.**

**Ritsu: -blushes- t-thank y-you everyone.**

**Masamune: -kisses Ritsu- **

**Ritsu: -blushes- **

**Me and Nika: -fangirling- **

**Me: so this makes this chapter a birthday special for our 'Lil chestnut haired uke!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

To work with one of your childhood friends was the best thing that anyone could ever ask for. But sadly, the raven haired didn't think so for it was distracting both his work, social, and personal life. Poor bastard -_-. Even the chestnut brunette felt uncomfortable working with Takano Masamune. The others may not notice their discomfort to each other, but Nika was able to see through their poker face or cheerful smiles. But what Nika doesn't know is that Ritsu was having a hard time to cope up with this type of relationship. They should work together with the song writing and other stuff. But even though he is blind, he could feel Masamune's cold and hard stare towards him. The memory of him shouting is still fresh in Ritsu's mind. Ritsu shivered at Masamune's cold and loud voice when they talked at the recording room. He even didn't know why his mouth closed. He was about to explain what really happened, but his voice died down and his courage disappeared. All of us may have moments when we cannot find the courage to speak and try to correct our mistakes. But Ritsu knew that it will be useless to say something to the raven haired man with knowledge that he will never listen.

"Ritsu-san? Are you okay?" Misaki asked, worried for his best friend.

"I'm fine, Misaki. You don't need to worry." he said with a smile.

Misaki sighed, "You know, you could share me your problems, Ritsu-san."

"I know that, Misaki. I...just don't want to be a burden." Ritsu said.

"I know how you've felt about being like that, Ritsu-san." Misaki said as he sighed, "I was eight when I lost my parents. Do you know what's sad? After that, my brother stopped going to school at the age of eighteen and started working to support me. At that time, I blamed myself because I said that if I didn't told them to come home as soon as possible in the rain, they wouldn't die. That's where I dedicated myself to look at people's wishes first before mine. But then, I met this perverted author who also became my tutor. At first, he had a major crush at my brother; even thought it was one-sided, he still stayed at my brother's side and stayed as best friends. When he knew that my brother was engaged, he was saddened by the news and walked away. I got mad and followed him. At first, he was just sad but did not let one tear our...but then I cried for him because of his determination. What I didn't know is that I started to fall in love with him. Then in the snowy streets, our first kissed happened. I felt happy at that moment that I finally found someone. Many trials have occurred to us, but we were able to pull it off because he proved to me all of my hard work and determination. He also once said..."

_**"No one is a burden, Misaki. Everyone thinks that because they always saw the actions of what people had done for them. For what you don't know; true people do all these things our of love. People do stupid and crazy things out of love. The reason why some people call themselves a burden is because they see themselves as a weak and useless one. They think that they always hide by one's shadow as they let the ones protecting them to do everything for their sakes. But the reason why people do things for others is because they are tired of seeing you in pain. They are tired of seeing you killing yourself from the pain you contain. So they do their very best to shoulder the burden too. Two people must work hard to keep the flame from going out. To do that, they must share their burden and solve it together. So I said it before and I'll say it again: you are never a burden. The reason I did all of this is because I love you and I want the Misaki who always scolds me, love me, compete with me, who does everything for me, and the one who cherished and saved me."**_

"You're lover is such a kind one, Misaki-kun. May I ask the name?"

"Usami Akihiko."

"The #1 author in Japan?" Ritsu asked, "You lucky duck. I also felt a ring in your right hand." he then smirked, "Nice one, soon-to-be Usami Misaki-kun."

Misaki blushed, "So what if I'm hitched?! But... I know you have feelings for Takano Masamune-san!" he pointed out.

Ritsu blushed, "W-what...?"

Misaki now smirked, "Oh come on! Don't deny it!"

"I just don't know, Misaki. We have some problems about the past that I know that he will never forgive me."

"But are you in love with him?" Misaki asked as Ritsu's blush turned red.

"I...I...maybe."

Misaki turned into a ultra fanboy as he squealed in delight. 'Yes! Nika will sure love this! Time for some planning!' "Don't worry, Ritsu-san. He may be all angry and cold towards you. But don't forget, his heart will never forget the feeling he once had towards you!"

"Don't bother. It's just one sided, Misaki. I felt this ever since I was fourteen years old. It will be fruitless if I will fall in love blindly."

'This is gonna be long, damn!' "Don't worry. Love has it's strange and mysterious ways."

"You're too cheesy. Did Akihiko passed his disease to you?"

"You're just a killjoy, Ritsu-san.

The two chuckled.

"Look Ritsu-san, the point is that you'll find someone who will love and cherish you. Don't let one's anger get the best of you. But you must use it to get you to work even harder than before. Ritsu-san, don't give up hope. I know that you have nothing left but us and you're singing career," he then held his hand as he kneeled down, "But please don't give up hope. Use us as your strength to be strong. Me, Shouta-san, Chiaki-kun, Hana-san, and all of your love ones. For once, try singing something from the heart. You're performance is so amazing...but it lack by the heart. You only play, but you don't feel."

"...I don't know if I can do that anymore, Misaki."

"I know you can do it. You just have to believe and push yourself." Misaki said in a whisper.

"C-can you escort me to the music room? I just want to be alone in that room."

Misaki smiled gently as he said, "Sure."

-/-/-/-/-

'What the hell is that for?' was Masamune's thoughts as she saw Nika carrying two boxes in her hands. Nika saw him and smiled.

"Yo! Masamune! Perfect timing! Sumika-san and Takahashi-kun needs you for something." Nika said as she placed the two boxes gently.

Masamune arched an eyebrow, "What does Sumika and Takahashi wanted to do with me?"

"Concerns about Ritsu-kun." Nika replied as Masamune stiffed.

"What about him?"

"Why, you need to distract him while we plan a party."

"Wait...party?"

Nika face palmed, "You dumbass! Ritsu-kun's birthday is next week and you forgot about it like an idiot!"

"Wait a moment, let me find my care." Masamune said with sarcasm in his tone.

A tick mark appeared on Nika's face, "Masamune..." a dark aura now surrounded Nika as he glared daggers on Masamune.

Masamune just gave up, "Alright! Alright! Geez, I'm just joking."

Nika then point her index finger on Masamune, "You better be...or else..."

"When is his birthday again?" Masamune asked once more.

"March 27." Nika plainly said.

Masamune arched his eyebrow again, "Marimo day?"

Nika now glared at Masamune. "Alright, I'll stop!"

'Now that I think about it, when was the last time I was celebrating his birthday?' Masamune thought.

_**"Saga-kun, where are we really going?" asked a fourteen year old Ritsu as Masamune wheeled him into some place.**_

_**"It's better for me to know and for you to find out." he said as Ritsu pouted.**_

_**"You know that I can't see, Saga-kun. What can it do?"**_

_**Young Masamune just chuckled, "You'll see."**_

_**As the two of them arrived at their destination, Ritsu could feel something touching his skin. He felt the winds blowing his face gently as his hair followed the direction of the breeze. Ritsu raised his hand as he could feel something touching his hand.**_

_**"S-Saga-kun?"**_

_**"I know that you haven't seen a Sakura tree. So I came to take you here." Masamune said.**_

_**"But-" Masamune put his index finger at Ritsu's soft lips, signaling him to be quiet.**_

_**"I can help you imagine if you want?" Ritsu smiled and nodded.**_

_**"Now let's close our eyes together." Masamune said as he closed his eyes and covered Ritsu's eyes. "Imagine a tree...the tree's leaves are color pink. But what you don't know that those leaves are flowers. Imagine them swaying at the. breeze as petals started to fall. Imagine the flow of the green pastures that are surrounded with Sakura trees."**_

_**Ritsu smiled, "I...can see it, Saga-kun. It's so beautiful..."**_

_**"Try touching them." Masamune said as he helped Ritsu catch a petal.**_

_**"It's soft!" Ritsu said as he smiled.**_

_**Saga then held his hand as he kneeled down in Ritsu's level. Then something happened that neither him or Masamune ever expected. Ritsu felt something warm on his lips. Masamune was kissing him! But it wasn't forceful or disgusting. It was a chaste yet passionate kiss that both Ritsu and Masamune ever felt. Ritsu then wrapped his arms at Masamune's neck as Masamune wrapped his arms at Ritsu's body. They then separated for air but Ritsu's shock face didn't dissipated that easily.**_

_**"Ritsu, Happy Birthday."**_

_**Ritsu was now shocked as he felt the breeze blowing his hair. The petals were also blowing at their direction. He then felt something wet in his face as it was falling in his cheek. He then knew that he was crying. But at the same time, he was also happy.**_

_**"Tears? Why?" Masamune asked as he cupped his cheek.**_

_**"It's nothing. It's just overwhelming and all. I...I don't know what to say...but...thank you. Thank you for everything, Saga-kun. I'm glad that I met you."**_

_**He then leaned on Ritsu's ear. "Me too, and also...it's because... I love you, Ritsu."**_

_**Ritsu now silently cried as he hugged Masamune. He knew that he was happy and he enjoyed every inch of it.**_

_**"I'll wait for your answer for as long as it takes." Masamune said as he kissed him on the cheek.**_

_**Ba-dump!**_

_**Ba-dump!**_

_**"I love you." Masamune said once more which made their hearts flutter.**_

"Masamune and Ritsu sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Nika sang without shame which snapped the raven haired man out of his thoughts.

"Shut up!" Masamune shouted as Nika continued to laugh.

"Good luck, lover boy~"

Masamune just sulked at a corner in his room as he imagined Nika at the wall and glared at it. 'Wow, I'm so screwed. I don't even know if I can approach him without letting my anger get he best of me. Since it's his birthday, I should be nice towards him.'

He then walk into his bookshelf as he looked for a book. He then found something and read it. 'If I want a fresh new start...I should not screw this up too much. But still...I just don't know if my feelings towards Ritsu are still there. I don't even know what love is. Wow, I'm an idiot.'

_'Yep, you are one.'_

'Shut up! I'm studying.'

_'Well, well, well, the great Takano Masamune is panicking that he may screw things up.'_

'Shut up! You're not the boss of me.'

_'How would you say that?'_

'You're me...I'm you.'

_'Touché. We're so screwed.'_

Masamune sighed, "Tell me about it."

Outside his room; Nika was smirking as she grabbed her cell and called a certain chocolate haired friend.

'Sooooooooo many romantic scenes are now entering my own mind! I just hope that Masamune doesn't screw thing up or I'll send his in a world of pain!'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(One week later. Three days before Ritsu's birthday; March 25, 20XX )

Masamune held his phone tight as he heard the phone rang. It ringed for four times until it was finally answered.

**"Hello? Who is this?"**

"It's me, Onodera. Takano Masamune."

**"Takano-san, why are you calling in this type of day? As I recall, we have work tomorrow."**

"Just wanna talk for a few minutes." 'Well me, you sound like an idiot.'

**"Umm, sure...I guess. Since I'm not doing anything today."**

"How should I say this..." 'God, I'm such an idiot! Think me! Think!' "Are you free next Friday?"

**"Um, yeah. Why are you asking about this?"**

"You wanna hang out? I mean...you know... an apology gift for being an ass." Masamune then heard a soft chuckle.

**"Sure, I don't mind. Also, it can be my apology gift too. For...you know..."**

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 2:30 pm. Sounds fair?"

**"Yeah. Umm...see you."**

They ended the call in unison, and also face palmed in unison for sounding like an idiot. Wow, it's like they have one mind xD.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(The night before Ritsu's Birthday. March 26, 20XX)

"I can't do it..." Masamune said as he hid in his bed blanket.

"You can't back down now, you idiot!" Nika exclaimed as he tried to remove the blankets off at Masamune. "Besides, it's tomorrow. It means you can't back out like a pussy!"

"I suck at social interaction." Masamune said.

Nika mentally face palmed, 'Those two act the same! I wonder how Takahashi-kun is doing?'

-/-/-

"Come on Ritsu-san! At least find something suitable to wear." Misaki said.

Ritsu grundles, "I don't want to. You know that I suck at social interactions!"

"Should I call Chiaki-san and Shouta-san then."

"NNNNOOOOO!"

"Then you should comply." Misaki smirked innocently.

Ritsu just pouts at that, "Fine..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

( March 27, 20XX, Ritsu's birthday.)

The day finally came for the two as neither the two of them want to get out. They both just want to hide under a rock until it's safe. But the two of them were forced by none other than their agents/friend (Nika and Misaki). Masamune was now going towards their penthouse as Ritsu was waiting for him to arrive. Masamune's attire consist of a white undershirt and black collared jacket. With pants and black leather shoes. Ritsu's attire consist of a white long sleeved undershirt and black t-shirt outside the undershirt. With jeans and brown leather shoes. The two of them just wore a simple attire to keep the attention low.

Masamune now stood at their door. He sighed and rang the doorbell two times. The door opened and there stood the oldest sibling.

"Ah, Takano-san. I assume you and Ri-chan are going out." Masamune nodded.

"Chiaki, Takano-san is here!" Masamune then saw Ritsu being wheeled by none other than Chiaki.

"Ummm, hi...Takano-san." Masamune nods.

"Don't forget to come at the recording studio at exactly 7:00 pm." Chiaki said.

"Yes, Nii-san." Ritsu said.

"We'll be going then. Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Masamune said as he wheeled Ritsu towards their destination.

-/-/-

We can now seen the two of them in a train. Ritsu's wheel chair was in folded and above their seat. Masamune carried him in bridal style (which Ritsu blushed) and placed him gently in his seat. The trip was pretty silent for neither the two of them spoke a word. Until Masamune cleared his throat.

"So...is it the first time you ride a train?" Masamune asked, not sure what to say.

"Yeah..." Ritsu said. "I don't ride trains much. We always took a car, taxi, or just walk."

"Oh..." Was all that Masamune said.

Ritsu then felt something bump his arm. His hand looked for that source and felt Masamune's hair. He then knew that Masamune was now asleep. He turned in Masamune's direction as he smiled. He caressed Masamune's hair in which he found it rather soft. He can also hear his soft breathing. His hand looked for more as it ended in Masamune's eyes in which he found out that he has long eyelashes.

'He's cute when he's asleep.' he thought. 'Speaking of that, when we were young... he always like to sleep in my shoulders. It kinda feels nice too. When we're tired or just lazy...he'll suddenly sleep.'

_**They now sat under the sakura trees as they let the breeze sway their hair.**_

_**"Hmmmmm." Sixteen year old Masamune was now lying on Ritsu's shoulders.**_

_**"Saga-kun, what are you doing?" Fourteen year old Ritsu asked.**_

_**"Smelling you." Masamune plainly said.**_

_**"T-that's a bit c-creepy!" Ritsu exclaimed as he blushed. He tried to get away but Masamune wrapped his arms in Ritsu's delicate body. "S-Saga-kun!"**_

_**"You smell great you know. No need to be ashamed."**_

_**Ritsu's blush now turned into a deep dark shade of red, "W-what?"**_

_**"You smell like cherry blossoms. I like it."**_

_**"A-am not."**_

_**Masamune chuckled as he kissed Ritsu on the cheek. "Such a cute expression coming from you."**_

_**"S-shut u-up!" Ritsu covered his face. Then Masamune held both his hands as they both lie down on the soft grass with his arm in Ritsu's head for support.**_

_**"Let's just lie down."**_

_**Ritsu now snuggled onto Masamune's chest. Masamune chuckled at Ritsu's actions as he held him closer. A few minutes later, both Masamune and Ritsu fell asleep in each other's arms.**_

_**-/-/-**_

Takano carried Ritsu in bridal style as they got out of the train. Ritsu's blush still remained as he just held onto Masamune's neck.

"C-can you n-now get my wheel chair?" Ritsu asked while stuttering."

Masamune now just smirked, "Why of course, your Highness."

"S-shut up!"

They finally got the wheel chair which relieved Ritsu and Masamune gently placed him there. Masamune wheeled him out of the train station as they walked in the side walk with an awkward silence.

"So where are we going?" Ritsu asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Masamune said.

Ritsu pouts at Masamune's answer, "No fair!"

"It's a surprise, Onodera. Chill down for a bit." Masamune said. "But first, we should get something to eat."

"I'm no-" but they both heard a grumble and it came from Ritsu's stomach.

"Hungry? Well let's go to a café."

As they arrived, they both entered the café. Masamune found a seat near the window. So he put Ritsu as the opposite side of the table and he also sat at the opposite. Masamune held in charge of the menus (since Ritsu is blind) and ordered for the two of them. The waiter bowed as he went to take their orders.

Masamune then chuckled. Ritsu was a bit irritated since Masamune chuckled without a reason. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...I just remembered when you said that you don't known the difference between a between a burger and french fries."

A tick mark appeared, "Well excuse me for being blind, idiot."

Masamune's chuckle died down as he sighed. "It's been a long time since we had this type of conversation."

"Yeah...I guess. There is also something that's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Why did you change your name? Last time, you were known as Saga Masamune."

Masamune's eyes were shadowed by his bangs. Ritsu sensed his discomfort so he just shrugged it off. "It's okay if you won't tell. I respect your privacy for it is not my right to pry about it."

"No, It's fine." Masamune sighed. "Well, after our incident ten years ago...I recently found out that my father...is not really my father. You could say that I am a bastard. My parents don't get along to well and they always neglect me and focus on their work. So that's how I became a loner and you know the rest. Then when they are finally divorced, I went with my mother and changed my name. Then when I turned eighteen, I came out of my mother and focused on college..."

"I'm sorry...for bringing it up." Ritsu said.

"You don't need to. It's all in the past. Anyways, tell me this. Why did you become a singer? The last time I asked you that, you were silent and you didn't answer my question."

There was a pregnant pause. "Well...it's because I want to fulfill someone's dream."

"Who?"

"My...mother. We used to sing a lot for fun...or when I need some comfort. She always sings me a lullaby that soothes me when I'm sad," Ritsu said.

"You're mother must be beautiful. Anyway, where is she? I would like to meet her."

He then saw Ritsu's fist clenched as his eyes were now shadowed by his bangs. With a soft voice he replies, "She...S-she...died."

Masamune then felt guilty for bringing that subject. 'Nice going me. God, I'm an asshole.'

"I-it's okay. I'm able to cope up for a bit. I can't also remember some details on her death and the date. All I know is that she shielded me from a car accident. She died, but left me blind and crippled. Don't worry, Takano-san. It's not your fault."

He then thought of something to lighten the mood. "Well, when you have the free time...how about you help me with my work. Since you're the one singing my pieces, you could lend me some hand."

"Sure. No problem." Masamune then saw Ritsu's warm smile.

"And also...sorry for being an ass, Onodera. I'm sorry if I lashed out my anger without any shame towards you. I know that there are some things that need to be solved without anger. Can we start a new leaf?"

"I'm also sorry about what happened ten years ago, Takano-san. I didn't mean to misunderstand the situation that time...and I guess we could start as friends." 'Just friends and I'll be okay with it.'

Masamune smiled as he ruffled Ritsu's soft locks, "Sure. Also, why did you want to become a composer or song writer? I know we talked about this when we were young...but I just want to know."

"Well...I want people to know their mistakes sometimes and make songs that will make them feel nostalgic. I don't want people to be ignorant of what they want to feel or the memories that feels nostalgic in their hearts. I want them to know what my pieces mean so they can try and use it as their strength. Actually, there are no singers, of there are no composers."

"Yeah, you're right."

_**"Masamune, when was the last time you wrote by the heart?"**_

'I don't know...'

_**"Ri-chan/Rittie, when was the last time you sung by the heart?"**_

'I can't answer that yet, Nii-chan, Nii-san.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

'Well, we still got two and a half hours left.' Masamune thought.

The two of them were now walking at the sidewalk. Masamune was going to take Ritsu somewhere in which the brunette knows nothing about it. But Ritsu could hear the soft breeze of the winds and the rustling of leaves. He can also smell the faint scent of grass and flowers. Masamune smiled knowing that Ritsu is still trying to figure things out. Knowing him, he's still stubborn about it.

"Where are we really, Takano-san?" Ritsu asked.

"Secret..." Masamune said, smirking.

"You know that I'm not patient sometimes. Geez, you're impossible." Ritsu pouted.

Ritsu then felt that they've finally stopped at their tracks. Before Ritsu could speak or ask, he felt the winds blowing his chestnut locks as it swayed at the direction of the winds. He then felt petals that fall from above and went at Ritsu's hands.

'The scent of grass and flowers...this all smell familiar. The breeze...wait!' "Takano-san, is this the place..."

"Where we went when we were young." Takano finished his sentence.

Ritsu was now shocked as he could felt the nostalgia of being here in this place once more. Where he enjoyed the breeze of spring, the sakura petals he felt when they are blown away.

"The winds were really strong before like it is today. Many petals flew at us while it brushes out hands, and also...it's now sunset like the day before. Since you like flowers so much...so, for you." Masamune said.

"I...I don't know what to say...but...thank you." Ritsu said and is still shocked.

Then he could feel Masamune's warm breath in his ears as he whispered, "Happy Birthday..."

Ritsu smiled as he held onto Masamune's hands which stopped him from standing. "T-thank you, Takano-san."

'His hands...still has his soothing warmth.' both of them thought in unison.

"I just realized something." Masamune said.

"What?"

"I was wrong about your birthday."

"What about it?"

"March 27 isn't Marino day...it's **Cherry Blossom day**."

Ritsu just blushed at what Masamune said about his birthday. Masamune then kneeled at him as he cupped Ritsu's face. Ritsu held the hand in his cheek as a blush was visible in his pale cheek. When their faces were an inch apart...

ring! ring! ring!

Masamune's phone rang. Masamune grumbled as Ritsu sighed in disappointment. Masamune then opened his phone and saw that it was a text message from Nika.

_'Time to go back since It's almost ready. Also, how is your date with Ritsu-kun (smirks, smirks). Care to tell me later, okay- and don't leave one thing out of else!_

_-Kuromi Nika'_

'Damn that woman!' Masamune mentally smacked his head when he realized his actions a few minutes ago. He then kept his phone and stood up.

"We should...probably get back." Masamune said, with a few hint of disappointment.

"Yeah. They might be looking for us." Ritsu said with disappointment in his tone.

-/-/-

The two are now back on the train. As the trip began, neither one of them spoke a single word out of their lips. Masamune faced the other direction as Ritsu jut turned his head also at the other direction. The view outside was a shade of red and orange; a sunset view. Masamune stared at Ritsu saw that he was radiating in the sunset's light. He may have mistakenly thought that he was glowing.

"It was quite an adventure I got. I never expected that my birthday is today too." Ritsu chuckled after saying that.

"Well...at least it's not a boring one." Masamune said.

"Yeah."

Masamune then felt something bump his arm. He turned and saw Ritsu already asleep on the train. His fingers caressed his chestnut locks which he find it rather soft and silky. His fingers then reached at his face as he gently caressed his face.

'If he was able to see...I wonder what his eyes look like?'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"We're almost there Onodera." Masamune said as he walked and Ritsu was wheeled on the sidewalk.

"I just wonder what Hana-san wants in this type of hour. Do you know, Takano-san?" Ritsu asked.

"Nope." Masamune simply said with a poker face.

As they walked along the way, they saw Nika waiting in the front door. Her hands were inside her pocket as her earphones were also visible. She then turned at their direction and ran towards them. Nika removed her earphones and placed it at her pocket.

"Yo! Glad to see that you two are just on time." Nika said. "Anyway, how's the trip?"

"It's fine." Masamune plainly said.

"It's okay...I guess..." Ritsu answered softly.

Nika then gently pushed Masamune as she held the handles of the wheel chair. "Let's get inside now, guys. Sumika-san and the Onodera brothers are looking for us."

The two of them got inside as Nika wheeled Ritsu, with Masamune following, in the elevator. Masamune was silent along the way and so as Ritsu. Nika was pissed that neither the two of them spoke a single word. Nika was silently praying that either one of them spoke first for the silence in this atmosphere might kill her on the spot.

"So...why did Hana-san want me there?" Ritsu asked.

'Yes!' Nika mentally cheered. "Um, I don't know Ritsu-kun. She just told me that she wants to see you today."

"Oh...okay."

'Bullseye!' Nika mentally raised her hand as her lie was bought.

'Mental note to never give you vanilla milkshake. You became nuts.' Masamune mentally noted.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened. As they stepped out of the elevator...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONODERA RITSU!" came from the voice of the staff, their boss, his brothers, Nika, and Masamune.

Ritsu was beyond shocked at what he just heard, "I..l don't know what to say...But wha-"

"It's your birthday of course. After what you've done for the past eight years...we want to repay you. And what better way to give than your birthday." Hana said.

"Thank you, everyone!" Ritsu said as he smiled at all of them.

Then Nika shouts, "Let's go to the meeting room and blow his cake! I'm starving!"

Masamune face palmed as Ritsu just laughed at Nika's antics.

They all went to the room as they singed Happy Birthday. Ritsu blew his candles as he made a silent wish. Everyone asked what he wished for...but he just kept it a secret. Then they finally ate the feast. Nika's plate was filled with food that no human could ever finish. The others were chatting or joking or recalling their times with Ritsu. Ritsu just listened to them and smiled. He loved to see people happy and chatting with laughter. He also heard his brother, Shouta, being teased by Nika, Hana, and Chiaki about his secret boyfriend that he doesn't want to bring up. Just then he felt someone caressed his hair.

"You're twenty six now, huh." Masamune said.

Ritsu just chuckled, "Time sure flies fast. But as long as I can hear people's laughter of happiness and them being happy...I'm okay with it."

The Masamune felt his hand being held.

"And also...thank you for everything, Takano-san."

They were at the edge of the room...so they were never bothered by everyone. Masamune then heard a soft melody in the room. The others heard the melody too. They all turned and saw Ritsu humming a melody that no one has ever heard. Nika saw that Masamune was actually smiling and enjoying the song. Chiaki, Shouta, and Misaki just smiled and enjoyed the soft melody that came from Ritsu's lips. But when Masamune listened to it carefully, he gently smiled.

'I got it!'

Masamune then cleared his throat in which Ritsu stopped his humming. He went to his ears and whispered,

"At Monday, meet me at the music room."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Me: well that took me three days to type this chapter. I started at March 27 and finished it today. Now...what is Takano's plan? -smirks- **

**Masamune: -smirks-**

**Nika: update your other story first before you do this. -_-**

**Me: alright! Well see you all later~ Kuromitsu Kagemine is out! Peace!**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: \\(^Δ^\\) -singing Vocaloid songs-**

**Takano: Laught out Loud xD**

**Me: (/Δ)/~~~**

**Nika: (~^u^)~=|Without any more funny emoticons, Chapter 4|**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_"Another single has been a hit once more, and it was all done by none other than Onodera Ritsu! Even though he was never shown in public, many are still loyal fans to this mysterious singer. Many nicknames have been formed but his songs are out of this world, according to some fans. Many fans have been also wondering and it all continues. Who is Onodera Ritsu?" _

Masamune shut his T.V as he threw the remote somewhere in his sofa. He then collapsed and put his hand on his temple as he sighed. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 am in the morning.

'To early for a Monday and Nika is still asleep. I need some coffee.'

Masamune had been awake since 3:00 in the morning. So he spend the next hour watching T.V in which he stumbled a news article about the chestnut haired brunette. He then found out a new trivia about him regarding his nicknames and of course popularity. As he finished his coffee, he carefully sipped a small amount of it as he held with his hand.

'He's famous alright. Being mysterious for eight years made the fans more feisty. I should ask Nika some.'

He then caught a glimpse of the song he was working on for some weeks. He then grabbed it as he read it again.

"Damn, I never thought that it was today too...but..."

_**"At Monday, meet me at the music room."**_

He then put the paper back in place as he took another drink of his coffee. He then also remembered that the song he wrote was a duet. Sumika Hana requested for him to write a duet song. But he didn't know who Ritsu shall duet with.

'I wonder.'

"Morning, Masamune."

He turned and saw Nika who was still half awake with an atrocious bed hair. "Brush your hair Nika."

She yawned, "Later..."

He just sighed in frustration, "Want some coffee?"

Nika nodded as Masamune did the rest. Nika sat down still half asleep. Masamune then handed her coffee as she carefully sipped it.

"I wonder why Sumika-san asked you to write a duet song piece?"

Masamune sipped his coffee as he shrugged. "Also, how is Onodera known to everyone of his fans?"

"Ritsu-kun? Well, he's known as the mysterious singer, shadow singer, angelic melody, Nightingale, Shinning voice, and also, Oda Ritsu."

"Oda Ritsu?"

"When he first started his career, he entered a stage name. But one of the paparazzi were able to find his real name."

"Why would they hide him in the first place?"

"They are worried for his safety. The older siblings, Takahashi-kun, and Sumika-san thought that it for the best if the fans knows his name but not his identity for I was told about this matter a week ago."

"But still...why?"

Nika sighed as she held the cup tightly, "Because truth to be told, there are some people who discriminate people like him, Masamune. They thought that people with conditions such as these are considered to be the weak link of this chain. You know that powerful and influenced people can bring him down to the ground. Also, one singer brought false and atrocious rumors about Ritsu-kun. That issue was two years ago, when Takahashi-kun is still Ritsu-kun's new manager."

"Do you know that person?"

"Sorry, Masamune. But it's also better if you respect their privacy too. You now know too much and I expect you to keep it for his sake. I'm not threatening you today for I am begging you to keep it. I know you also don't want that to happen, Masamune."

She then stood up and said, "I'm gonna go take a bath."

But then she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, "Because if you spill this...he'll never be able to... he'll be..." she didn't continue and let go of his hand.

Masamune was left there dumbfounded by Nika's words. All the words were now in his mind and shall never be removed again.

'What will happen if I did?'

He then reviewed his piece once more, 'Shit...I'm screwed.'

-/-/-/-/-/-

Misaki was just drinking his coffee as he read his favorite manga. It was now usual for him to wake up this early so he can continue his usual routine and also force his lover to finish and reach his deadline. Heck, he was even tortured by his editor just to finish his manuscript. Because of Misaki's profession, he was able to help, convince, or force him. But of course with severe consequences. He looked at his watch and saw that it was now 6:59 am.

"3...2...1..."

Bang!

"Finished." a man said as he held the USB, containing his story.

"Good Morning, Akihiko-san." Misaki greeted his dead lover.

"Morning love." he greeted back as he went downstairs with Suzuki-San in his arms.

Misaki chuckled as he prepared their breakfast. "Feeling dead, love?"

"Totally...but thank the Lord it's finally done!"

Misaki smiled and placed their breakfast at their tables. They both said their thanks and started eating.

'Just like old times.' Misaki thought as he ate his breakfast.

"Yellow..." Akihiko said as he stared at his so called yellow food.

'Nothing has really changed. Except that he's now my fiancé. It makes me so happy.'

"Oh, Misaki."

Misaki stopped his eating, "What is it?"

Akihiko then handed him a book, "Give it to Ritsu. It's the sequel that he's been waiting for."

Misaki then grabbed the book as he saw the contents. "The writings are now in Braille, Misaki." **(A/N: Braille, is a system of reading and writing which is touched by the blind. It consist of arrangements of dots which make-up alphabet, letters, numbers, and punctuation marks.**)

"Ritsu-san will love this, Akihiko! I'm sure for he's been dying to read it."

He chuckled, "Anyway, how did they cope up after knowing each other?"

Misaki sighed, "Takano-san lashed out while Ritsu-san felt even more guiltier. But things are going well, I suppose."

"When I first met him, I didn't expect for him to be blind. And of course...I became angry...a bit."

"That's the time when you thought I was playing around and you thought I was a back stabber. But no, there was an issue back then and it hurted him deeply. But you made him happy when you gave him some of the books you've written and he liked it."

"I'm sorry about what happened that time, Misaki." Akihiko said.

Misaki gave him a peck in his cheek. "I already forgave you, idiot. You made things right by giving him some of your written books."

When he put all the dishes in the sink, Akihiko went towards him as he lied above him. "I'm busy, Akihiko. I also have work today."

"I need more of Misaki."

"B-baka!" Misaki blushed. "We'all do it later!"

Akihiko gave him a kiss on his lips and smirked, "I shall wait for that, my lovely fiancé ~"

Misaki's blushed turned into a deep shade of red, "S-shut up!"

Akihiko chuckled, 'He still hasn't changed. But it's also the reason why I love him.' he thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**"Ne Saga-kun, do you sing?"**_

_**The young raven haired looked at the brunette, "I can. Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"**_

_**"It's nothing. I mean...you already heard me sing...but I haven't heard you sing yet."**_

_**He smirked, "Would you like me to sing?"**_

_**"I-I'm not f-forcing you o-or anything!" the brunette stuttered.**_

_**The raven haired boy caressed the brunette's soft locks as his cheeks have now turned into a shade of pink.**_

_**"Well, I can sing with you or for you. Pick one."**_

_**"Ummm...with me?"**_

_**"Very well then. When we're now grown-ups, let's sing together."**_

_**The brunette's smile was now wide, "I would love that Saga-kun!"**_

_**He then kissed the brunette's cheek, "It would be fun too, Ritsu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Rittie?" Chiaki snapped his fingers to get his brother out of his trance.

"What is it?" Ritsu asked.

"Are you okay? You smiled unconsciously when you heard the 'duet' word from Shouta-nii." Chiaki said.

"I'm fine, Chiaki-nii. I'm just wondering who would sing with me...since no singer knows my identity."

Shouta then said, "Point taken."

Just then, Misaki came with a paper and book in his hand.

"Hi guys!" Misaki greeted.

"Hello, Misaki." the three greeted him back in unison.

"Do you know your lyrics, Ritsu-kun?"

"Yes."

"Also, here's the sequel you've wanted from Akihiko. It's already switched in Braille." Misaki said as he gave it to Ritsu.

Ritsu smiled, "Thank you Misaki. Can you send my thanks to Usami-sensei?"

"Sure." Misaki nodded.

They heard a bang from the door. They all looked at it and saw Nika panting and sweating hard.

"Kuromi-san? What's with the sudden bang?" Ritsu asked.

Nika clears her throat, "Um...you know that you're new song is a duet right?"

Ritsu nods.

"Well...Ritsu-kun, you're duet partner is..."

-/-/-

Masamune was now sweating buckets as he re-read his part once more. He'd been like that for three days.

'I'm so screwed. Damn it, Sumika! I never signed for this crap! But I read the contract and it says that-who am I kidding?! Nika must have told Sumika about my other hobby! Damn it!'

He just punched the wall and didn't throw his lyric paper.

-/-/-

"ACCHHOOOOO!" Sumika sneezed as she covered her mouth and nose.

-/-/-

_**Masamune then heard a loud bang from his door. He turned and saw Nika all drenched up with her sweat and breathless.**_

_**"Nika, what's with the sweat? Run a marathon..." Masamune smirked.**_

_**Nika glares at Masamune, "Shut up, douche!"**_

_**"Now, what's with the sudden marathon?" Masamune asked.**_

_**Nika fixed herself, then clears her throat. " Good news, Sumika-san accepted your work. Congrats, Masamune."**_

_**"Thanks. Now bad news?"**_

_**Nika sighed, "You're part of it. You'll be singing along side Ritsu-kun."**_

_**"Oh...oka-wait what! I'm part of it?!" he shouted.**_

_**Nika nodded.**_

_**"Crap..."**_

_**'If only you knew Ritsu-kun's reaction.' Nika thought.**_

_**-/-/-**_

_**"-you're duet partner is...Takano Masamune." Nika said.**_

_**Everyone in the room, except for Nika and Ritsu, were shocked by the news. Nika looked at Ritsu and saw discomfort.**_

_**"Is there something wrong, Ritsu-kun?" Nika asked.**_

_**"Nothing." he shrugged, "When's the recording?"**_

_**"In a few hours." Nika said.**_

.

'Not good. Since me and Onodera are going to do it within a few hours... we should practice.' Masamune thought.

'Crap! There is something I have to do, with him, in the music room! Maybe, that can wait? Yup, I'll shrug it off first then show it next time.'

"Nika, where's Onodera?" Masamune asked.

"Ritsu-kun's at the music room."

"Thanks."

When Masamune left the room, Nika smiled as she grabbed her phone and called someone. Masamune then sprinted towards the respected room where Ritsu is. When he was at the door, he fixed himself and wiped some dust in his suit. He cleared his throat as he opened the door carefully. When he took a peek, he saw Ritsu practicing the song. He didn't move a muscle for he was mesmerized by the sound of his voice. Every tone was melodious and beautiful. Ritsu sang the song with great harmony and with an enchanting melody. When Masamune fully opened the door, the brunette was startled and his singing stopped.

"Relax, it's me." Masamune said.

"Takano-san?"

"Yep."

Masamune grabbed a near chair as he sat beside Ritsu. He then clears his throat, "So...know about the whole duet?"

"Yeah. You're my partner. Hope that you don't croak." Ritsu chuckled.

"Hey!"

Just then, Ritsu was the one who now clears his throat, "So...shall we practice?"

"Um, sure."

Masamune then grabbed a guitar as he tuned it for a bit. When he tested it, it was now well tuned.

"Didn't know you play the guitar."

"Hobby."

**("Close to You"/Original: Lily, Version: (Acoustic) Kanon and Len)**

**Ritsu:**

_The flowers that bloomed on the other side _

_Are only as beautiful as your laugh _

_Your breath ceases and you sleep _

_As your smiling face blossomed... _

Ritsu was able to listen to the strum of the guitar. He was amazed that Masamune was able to play the guitar well. Masamune saw this and smiled as he strummed his guitar. Ritsu smiled as he continued.

_"Thank you," I told you _

_Like usual _

_Like on that day _

_Knowing the meaning of "goodbye," _

_My heart seems to be crushed _

_In all honesty, because I want to touch your heart and smiling face,_

**Both:**

_Resisting the overflowing tears and staring at you _

_I hoped it would continue forever, repeating every day _

_Did your eyes sparkle because those things are finite? _

_My infinite heart and your heart connect _

_I want to be close to you forever and always _

_The pricelessness of repeatedly grasping your hand _

_The voice that no longer reaches out now quietly smiles _

_I denied it all and closed my eyes _

_Melt this scene into an untruth _

As they both sang, they both feel those nostalgic memories that they both kept ever since. In which regret, sadness, and another weird feeling clouded their hearts.

**Ritsu:**

_With a shape, without infinity _

_Your figure will someday decay _

_With no shape, with infinity _

_My heart, what is it to do? _

_In all honestly _

_Because we can't walk together anymore _

**Both:**

_Resisting the overflowing tears and looking up at the sky _

_I continue to hope forever, searching for you _

_Only the finite things sparkle in my eyes _

_An infinite heartbeat, that heartbeat, I give it to you _

_I want to be close to you forever and always _

_The foolishness of repeatedly grasping your hand _

_The days that can no longer return now quietly smile _

_I denied it all and closed my eyes _

_I see this scene as an untruth_

**Masamune: **

_Repeating, repeating _

_In a finite time _

_But you, reflected in my heart _

_Why do you laugh? Hey..._

Masamune paused for a bit. Tears now started to cloud their eyes as they both sang. The song was too much to them for it bears too many memories that seemed nostalgic to them. Then they sang once more.

**Both:**

_Resisting the overflowing tears and staring at you ..._

_Resisting the overflowing tears and staring at you _

_I continue to hope forever, living here _

_Your eyes sparkled because those things are finite _

_My infinite heart and your heart connect _

_I will be close to you forever and always _

_The overflowing tears and emotions are now beyond time _

_Only the formless things quietly turned color _

_In a finite time _

_I just barely touch your heart _

As they both finished, Masamune put down the guitar. They both knew the wet liquid that is falling from their eyes. They looked back and wiped it all off. They both cleared their throat as they faced each other once more.

"Um, nice singing voice." Ritsu said.

"Thanks. But you're the one with the best voice." Masamune chuckled.

"Yeah..."

"I also remembered something." Masamune said.

"What is it?" Ritsu asked.

"That we promised ourselves that we will sing together when we grow up."

'It's the same thought as mine...' "Well it happened, and I am thankful." Ritsu said as he gently smiled.

"Yeah...I'm also thankful."

They looked back again as they both blushed. When they faced each other, their noses we're close. Masamune blushed as he saw him as Ritsu also blushed even more when he felt the familiar warmth. Masamune then (unconsciously) cupped Ritsu's left cheek as Ritsu (unconsciously) held the hand that cupped his own cheek, and they both felt the warmth of each other. Both of them went nearer...

BANG!

They seperated real quickly when they heard the door opened as they both sighed in disappointment. Masamune then saw Nika, Misaki, and their boss with a smirk on their faces.

"What?"

"Oh nothing Masamune/Takano-san." The three of them all said in unison.

"So, when shall we start?" Ritsu asked.

"It's already done, Ritsu-chan." Hana said in which Masamune was dumbfounded.

"What do you mean, Hana-san?"

"Well, we hid a mic in both you and his clothes, Ritsu-kun. Even the guitar has one." Nika said.

Misaki then went towards Ritsu and grabbed the tiny mic that was hidden in Ritsu's shirt collar. Nika then grabbed the mic that was hidden inside Masamune's black blazer. Then Hana grabbed the mic that was inside the guitar.

"So that means?" They both asked.

"Yup, we'll just edit it a bit, put some second voice, and a background music. But the acoustic was amazing. That's keeps." Hana said as she smiled.

"And besides, we did this because we received a lot of request from the fans and some singers that both of you shall duet." Misaki said.

Nika opened her phone as she showed Masamune the fan messages. "Well that sums it up." Masamune said sarcastically as Ritsu snickered.

"We'll leave you some alone time. Come on Taka-chan, Kuro-chan." Hana sad as they both took their leave. But the three of them had a smirk on their faces.

"At least we're done." Ritsu said.

'I'll just show him someday.' Masamune thought.

"You alright, Takano-san?" Ritsu asked, worried for the raven haired composer/song writer.

"I'm fine, Onodera. Thanks for your concern."

Just then, he saw Ritsu shivering a bit as he held his hands at his arms. Masamune then removed his blazer as he put it at Ritsu's shoulders.

"That will keep you from being cold. Next time bring a jacket, idiot." Masamune said as he looked back.

Ritsu chuckled, "Thanks for that, idiot."

Masamune then ruffled Ritsu's chestnut locks playfully.

"Hey!" Ritsu exclaimed.

Masamune smirked, "Revenge."

Ritsu pouted in which Masamune found it surprisingly cute and adorable that he pinched one of Ritsu's cheek.

"Cute." he softly said.

Ritsu was able to hear this as his blushed turned into a red hue.

"I-idiot! I'm not cute!" Ritsu then pinched Masamune's cheek too.

Then they let go as both of them were mad like hell. But they both laughed as they shrugged it all off.

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

_Ba-dump!_

Both of them startled when they were able to hear the pounding of their hearts.

"Um, I should get you to your brothers." Masamune said.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Masamune then wheeled Ritsu out of the room. As they went to Ritsu's brothers, both of them have the smiles on their faces.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A man slumped in his seat as he sighed in frustration. He rubbed his temple to remove the headache that is starting to cloud in his head. He just finished his work and was about to go home. Being a director sure had it's own misfortunes.

He then reached his phone as he dialed a number. It rang four times until it turned into a voice message,

"Hey Masamune. It's me, Takafumi. Just so you know, I just finished my two year work and I'm coming back to Japan next week. See you."

He then kept his phone back his bag as he kept on walking.

Yokozawa Takafumi shall come back to Japan next week.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Me: Yokozawa's coming to town~ **

**Nika: ( =_=) joy...**

**Ritsu: I got a bad feeling about this.**

**Me: Reviews would be nice, everyone~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone is going to be part of the story, everyone. I bet that you would all know who this person is. -smirks- **

**We're almost at the main event of this story. So that person needs to enter now. Also, you may hate me again...maybe? -hides behind the table-**

**-/-/-/-/-**

Nika was just reading the fan messages that are for Masamune. She was totally off at Masamune's fan mail. She knew that every girl (or maybe, boy) were all googly eyes at Masamune. When she looked at least Ritsu's fan mail, she snickered for almost everyone thought she was a girl who can come up with a male voice.

'Ritsu is a unisex name. Some people don't know the difference.' she sighed.

Nika then saw a picture fell on the floor. She picked it up and saw a picture of him and a chestnut haired boy with bandaged eyes, arms, and legs. She saw Masamune true smile as a child with his hand at the chestnut haired boy's own hand. She then saw the brunette with a smile in his face, even though his condition.

'They both looked happy back then.' She smiled at the thought, 'I wonder what Ritsu-kun's eyes look like.' she then remembered something.

_**"Rittie's eyes were green that is purer than Emerald, and green beats the color of the grass. It once shone with determination. But after the incident, he lost his eyes. For three years we've been waiting... but there were no donors. So he just accepted his fate." **_

As she focused on her work, she heard a vibrating sound and it came from the dining table. She went towards it and saw that Masamune left his phone.

'Masamune's with Ritsu-kun. He left his phone too? Geez.'

When she opened it, she saw a voice mail. Here eyes widen at the sender of the voice mail. She then played it back to know the message.

**"Hey Masamune. It's me, Takafumi. Just so you know, I just finished my two year work and I'm coming back to Japan next week. See you."**

"Shit." she cursed under her breath. "This is not good..."

She wore her shoes as she got out and locked the door to their house.

"Among all the stupid things that may happen, he left his phone! That guy's impossible!" she exclaimed as she continued running.

But then she fell on her butt first for she bumped on someone.

"Ouch! Watch it!" she exclaimed

"I'm so sorry, ma'am!" the man bowed, he then extended his arm as he pulled Nika up.

"Alright..." she said. But when she finally had a good look at the man her eyes widen.

The man had snow white hair and topaz amber eyes. His hair glowed by the radiance of the sun and his eyes shimmered as it showed its color of the topaz gem. Nika then cleared her throat.

"Um, thank you..."

"Isami Mashiro." the man smiled.

"Kuromi Nikana. Please to make your acquaintance, Isami-san." she said as she bowed.

Shiro then grabbed her hand as they both ran. Nika was able to catch up but she almost stumbled at his speed.

"Oy, oy! Where are we going!? You're too fast, Isami-san!"

"Just hold my hand tightly." Nika blushed as Shiro smiled at her.

-/-/-

Nika panted as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. She panted hard as she slumped on her seat.

"Screw you for being fast."

Shiro chuckled, "Sorry, Nika-chan."

Nika arched an eyebrow, "Nika-chan?"

"I call my best friend like that." Shiro said as they took their orders. "Don't worry Nika-chan, I'll pay."

"I don't want to burden you, Isami-san." Nika said.

Shiro just chuckled and smiled, "It's the least I can do for bumping you, Nika-chan."

"Well, thank you." Nika said. "Um, can you tell me about yourself?"

"Of course. You see, I'm a singer myself. I go by the name Shiroma."

Her eyes widened, "The one who always play acoustic songs?! Oh my God! I love your work!"

He smiled, "Thank you, Nika. How about you?"

"Well, I work as an agent or manager to Takano Masamune."

"Woah! You work with him?! Awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Um, yeah?"

"Heh, he wrote some of my songs. Well, he's an intelligent one." he said.

"But why didn't I get to know you?" Nika asked.

"Well, he said that you were pretty busy that you didn't come. But today, I get to meet you in person."

"Um, yeah."

Then as their orders have arrived, they said their thanks and started eating. Nika then saw Shiro's card.

"It's my number, Nika-chan. If there's time...I wonder if we could hang out again? Or call, maybe?"

She smiled and gave him her number, "I would love to, Isama-san."

"Also, can you keep my identity as a secret? I usually wear a black wig when I perform."

She chuckled, "Sure."

She then glance at the clock as her eyes widen. She stood up and collected her stuff.

"I gotta go, Isama-san. Thanks for the meal." she then ran but Shiroma held her hand.

"Wait. Let's meet up again." he smiled.

Nika blushed as she looked away, "S-sure. I would love to."

Shiro then let go of her hand as she ran out of his sight. Shiro waved at her until her figure was gone. He chuckled as he looked at the flower of the café they went.

'Hair black as night, skin white as pearl, eyes so blue like that skies above. Kuro means black. It suits her well.' he chuckled, 'I just hope we'll meet again.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Never thought that you know how to play a guitar, Onodera." Masamune said as he watch the brunette playing a guitar.

"Well, I know a few." he said as he stopped playing.

Masamune arched an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

"Um, flute, piano, guitar...that's about it."

"No need. I say that you're amazing, Onodera." He smirked as he saw the red shade in Ritsu's cheek.

"T-thanks f-for the c-compliment, Takano-san." he said.

Masamune then thought of something and said, "Wanna play the piano with me?"

"I would love to." he said.

I wheeled him towards the piano. He then let his hand roam around as he looked for the right keys. When he was done, I grabbed a chair and sat with him.

**(Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OST 2-Aglare (Piano Version) )**

Ritsu was the first to play the chords. Masamune's eyes widen at the song. The song Ritsu was now playing is what they first played when they were young. Ritsu continued to play as he sat there, stiff, shocked, and speechless. Ritsu then stopped playing.

"Why did you stop?" Masamune asked but he didn't answer.

He then saw Ritsu trying trying to feel him. When his hands finally found Masamune's hands, he then lead it towards the piano.

"Play." he simply said.

"What?" Masamune was dumbfounded.

"I want you to play with me. Since you also know this song, Takano-san."

When Ritsu starts the song, Masamune pressed the correct keys. Ritsu played the main song as Masamune played the background. As Masamune continued to play, he was amazed that he still knew the keys. He admired the brunette's skills in music. His soft hands gently played and pressed the correct keys SiH harmony and a beautiful melody. Masamune then closed his eyes as he let memories appear once more with the nostalgic feeling.

_**"Ne Ritsu, can we play the piano at my school's music room?" Masamune asked.**_

_**"But I don't want people to make fun of you, all because of me." he said**_

_**Masamune then pecked Ritsu's cheek as the brunette blushed. "I don't care. All I want is to play with you, today. Won't you let me, please?"**_

_**Ritsu sighed as he finally gave in, "Alright, Saga-kun."**_

_**Masamune smiled. But inside, he was jumping, shouting, and laughing with joy. He then wheeled Ritsu at his school as they both went to the music room. Masamune glared at every boy in school which it says , 'Hurt him, I'll hurt you.' mode/aura. He then opened the door as the both went in. He wheeled him towards the piano. He then let Ritsu adjust for a bit as he pressed his soft hands at the keys. Then Masamune grabbed the nearest chair as he sat beside Ritsu. They then played the song that brought them together. Because at first, that was the song that Ritsu was humming when Masamune was able to hear it. He then converted it as a piano piece, in which it worked and Ritsu loved it. The open window let in the spring breeze with a few petals of the cherry blossoms.**_

'This song is the reason why I met him.' Masamune thought as he stopped his playing. Ritsu noticed it too as he also stopped.

Masamune then noticed that Ritsu chuckled and smiled. "Why are you laughing and smiling?"

"Many memories just came up in my thoughts. Did you know, that not once did I forget this song?"

'He never forgot it?'

"Because...this is the song that brought us together. I don't want it to be forgotten. I can still remember when we played that at your school. As we played, I felt the spring breeze and smelled the faint scent of cherry blossoms."

'He's remembering the same memory as mine.'

"Everything seems pretty nostalgic, Takano-san. But sometimes, we must also never dwell from the past for too long. It may destroy us too."

Masamune looked down at his hands. "Yeah..."

"And besides...I've already love the life I'm living right now."

"How are you certain?"

"Loving brothers, great friends, and I get to work with the famous composer/song writer."

Masamune looked at Ritsu and saw him smile. Masamune's heart began to beat even more.

Masamune then said, "Same here. I get to meet new people, and I get to work with the famous singer." he chuckled.

"So, about ten years ago...I'm sorry, Takano-san."

Masamune put a hand on Ritsu's shoulder, "Forget about it, Onodera. The past is in the past. I've forgiven you and moved on."

Ritsu smiled. "Thanks."

Just then, their hands touched each other as they touched a key. Masamune saw this as Ritsu felt it. Then they tangle their fingers as they held each other's hands. Masamune went near him as Ritsu did the same. They stopped for a bit as Masamune was able to look at Ritsu. His blush was still visible as he could feel his warm breath. Ritsu blushed even more as he felt Masamune's hot breath. He then felt Ritsu's hand touched his hair.

"Such soft and silky hair you've got. Fingers longer than mine." Ritsu said

Then something happened that Ritsu didn't expect.

Ritsu felt something warm and soft on his lips. His thoughts then said that Masamune crashed or kissed his lips. Ritsu lost his strength as he just gave in. Masamune held him in a hug as Ritsu wrapped his arms on Masamune's neck. They soon parted for air as Masamune looked onto him. Ritsu's head was down as his blush turned into a deep shade of red.

When they finally composed themselves, their eyes widen at the sudden realization. Ritsu's blush turned an even darker shade of red as he held his lips. Masamune mentally faced palmed at his bold actions.

This was their only thought, 'What have I done?'

Just then, his brothers appeared and saw Masamune staring at Ritsu with side eyes as Ritsu's mouth was a bit opened from shock. Chiaki cleared his throat as it caught the attention of the two.

"Rittie, it's time we escort you home. You should rest now." Chiaki said.

"Oh. Um, thanks for the time to chat, Takano-san." he said.

"Um, sure." Masamune said.

Shouta then wheeled Ritsu out of the music room with Chiaki following him. Masamune was left there, thinking at his actions. When he put his hand at his chest, he could feel the beat of his heart.

'What the...'

Just then, he heard a loud bang of the door which startled the raven haired man. He then saw Nika who was panting and sweating. But Masamune just shrugged it off.

"What's wrong, Nika?" he asked but his gaze were not at hers.

"I should ask the same, Masamune. But we'all deal with that later." she then showed him his phone. "Check your voice mail right now, Masamune."

Masamune then took his phone as he opened it. He listened to the voice mail which widen his eyes from shock. He then turned to Nika with a shock look on his face.

"He's...coming back next week?" Nika nodded.

"This is trouble." Masamune said as he rubbed his temple.

Nika arched her eyebrows, "What do you mean trouble?"

Masamune then told his tale.

_**I was so depressed that time when he left me. I drowned myself in alcohol, always asking the same questions. I thought that it would remove my sadness, but it only made it worst. There are times I cursed him, there are times I cursed myself. I don't know why I did all of this. **_

_**I continued to drank my beer when my thoughts were filled with him. It's like I've gone insane. I could hear his singing voice, his laughter, and even him standing in front of me. Because of that, I threw that glass at the wall and covered my ears. Then someone entered my room and saw my friend in college.**_

_**That man sighed and said, "How long are you going to be like this, Masamune."**_

_**I looked away, "Until my death." I said with bitter sarcasm.**_

_**He then sat beside me, "What's the problem? You're always like this. So screwed up and mad."**_

_**I was drunk that time. So I said, "He left me...my first love left me without a fvcking reason! He played with my feelings. He abused his innocence (just because he's blind and crippled) by playing with me. He said that he'll leave for England, but I said to him that we should meet one last time at the place we first met. I waited until it rained, until I realized that he never did love me."**_

_**Then when I looked at Yokozawa, his eyes bare anger and his fist was clenched. "Don't worry, Masamune. I'll make sure that he never repeats it again."**_

Nika face palmed, "Screw it! Masamune, do you know what you've brought?!"

Masamune rubbed his temple, "I know...I screwed up this time."

"When he finds out that the one you're in love with is him, he'll go berserk!"

"I - wait! Me, in love with Onodera?"

"I know that you've done something before me and his brothers came, Masamune."

"Yeah...you're right. I've done something stupid that can affect Onodera even more."

Nika then said, "That's why you should keep them apart at all times... Or expect trouble."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ritsu couldn't focus at the book he was touching. His thoughts were clouded with him and Masamune kissing. He tried forgetting it, but it clouded his thoughts. He blushed at it and touched his lips once more. He couldn't forget the warm feeling and soft touch in his lips. He put his hand on his chest as he could feel the loud beating of his heart. When he touched every dot of his book once again, he stopped at the words he just read.

_"First love is your memorable sparkling experience. It allows you to feel things that you haven't felt ever since. It can also be your guide to a better love experience."_

'First love. It means that Takano-san is my first love?'

He then continued to touch the dots to read until another words stopped him from continuing.

_"Love is limitless. It never ends even if you try to forget about it. The other thing about this is that you never know where it will strike."_

_"When the time come for you to love, don't be afraid to take the chance."_

_"Love the person's whole self, not by their characteristics."_

Ritsu then closed the book as he rubbed his temple. His thoughts were all at Masamune and it was non stop. He then held the necklace that his mother gave him. He sighed and said,

"What am I going to do?"

He kept on asking these questions ever since the incident ten years ago. His heart still beats when he remembers his first love. But what bothers him today is these feelings from ten years ago. It's still alive and it wants to reappear again.

'I don't know it anymore. How should I start? How do I tell these again? How?'

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Next chapter's time skip is a week. So Yokozawa shall appear in the next chapter and I'm pumped when I write it! -hides behind the table- but you may throw stuff at me when you'll know soon.**

**Let's find out at the next chapter, ne minna-san?**

**Dun, dun, dun~**


	6. Chapter 6

**(One Week Later)**

Nika and Masamune were waiting at their seats for a certain someone to arrive. The two are at the airport for three hours, waiting for the airplane to arrive. Nika glanced at her watch and saw that it was already 4:30 pm.

'The plane said that it would arrive at 3 pm, but it's still not here.' Nika thought as she slumped at her seat.

Masamune was just sitting quietly as he read his book. He was also wearing his glasses to lessen the attention. He checked his watch for the time, then returned to his book. Just then, Nika patted his shoulder in which he stopped his reading.

"He's here, Masamune." Nika said.

In which Nika was right. Masamune saw Yokozawa's figure to appear. He was looking around until his eyes landed at Masamune and Nika. The two raven haired walked towards him.

"Yo, Takafumi." Nika said.

"Hello Nika, Masamune." he said.

"Welcome back to Japan." Masamune said calmly. But inside, he was tense at what's going to happen.

They got out of the airport with silence as they ride a taxi. Nika chose to be at the front as the two sat at the back. Nika was just listening to her music (in her ear buds) as the two decided to catch up.

"So, I heard that you're working with a new singer." Yokozawa said.

"Yeah." Masamune answered his question. "And if it works out, I'll be his permanent composer."

Yokozawa nodded as he slumped at his seat. "At least the guy that broke your heart didn't show up anymore."

Masamune stiffened but remained calm. 'You just don't know.'

"I would also like to meet him."

Masamune stiffens even more. Nika was able to hear everything, even thought she wasn't paying attention. The two raven hairs stiffens at what Yokozawa just said.

"What's his name also?" Yokozawa asked.

But before he could answer, Nika took the chance and said, "Onodera!"

'At least she didn't say his first name. Nice save.' he thought as he mentally sighed.

"Wait, Onodera? As in Onodera Ritsu? The famous singer?"

Both Nika and Masamune nodded as they gulped. But Yokozawa shrugged it off which made the two raven hairs sighed in relief.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we arrived." he said as he soon drifted into a deep sleep.

Just then, Masamune's phone vibrated. He opened it and saw that Nika was mailing him. When he noticed that Yokozawa was asleep, he took the opportunity to talk to Nika (via Mail)

_Masamune: "Nice save, idiot. Now he knows who I'm working with._

_Nika: "Well whose fault was it that he became drunk and told his back story?"_

_Masamune: "Touché."_

_Nika: "Look at the bright side, he doesn't know Ritsu-kun's face."_

_Masamune: "..."_

_Nika: "Wait! Don't tell me..."_

_Masamune: "Yup."_

_Nika: "-face palm- HE KNEW?! IDIOT!"_

_Masamune: "I was drunk, okay!?"_

_Nika: "You're completely hopeless when you're drunk! You can control yourself, but you speak too much when you're drunk!"_

_Masamune: "Sh-t!"_

_Nika: "D-nm right, idiot! This is gonna be hard..."_

_Masamune: "How about we try to hide him from Yokozawa?"_

_Nika: "Risky...but it could work."_

_Masamune: "Are you up for it?"_

_Nika: Fine. You have my total help and support._

Masamune closed his phone as he kept it back in his pocket. He then saw Nika did the same as she slumped in her seat. Masamune decided to look at the window to clear his head. Without a hint, he fell asleep while leaning in his hand.

-/-/-/-/-

_**"Saga-kun...I'm leaving for England the day after tomorrow." Ritsu said.**_

_**Masamune was shocked by what he just said. The whole atmosphere became silent as they only heard the soft breeze and the swaying of cherry blossoms. He clutched his fist tighter.**_

_**"Some family issues had been going on, Saga-kun. Me and my two older brothers are leaving." Ritsu said.**_

_**Masamune didn't respond which made Ritsu worried. His heart clenched even more when he didn't acknowledge him.**_

_**"I'm sorry, Saga-kun." was what Ritsu said before one of the maids took him home, leaving the raven haired teen alone.**_

_**The car was started as Ritsu got inside thanks to the assistants. They finally moved and the park was out of reach. But then, he heard a shout coming from outside. He looked for the button and pressed it which let the window open. He heard panting and loud thumping of shoes. There he knew that Masamune was running.**_

_**"Saga-kun?!" he exclaimed.**_

_**"Meet...me again...tomorrow...same..time...same...place!"**_

_**When Masamune was able to finish his sentence, they already sped up. Ritsu was clutching his chest out of determination to see him and tell his feelings one more time. While Masamune hoped that it would come true.**_

_**-/-/-/-**_

_**Ritsu leaned at the tree for support as he panted and grunted in pain. It was raining hard and the winds were strong. He forced his eyes to open so he could see a bit. The places he saw were all blurry and vague, but he was able to recall it. As you look closely, his legs were about to give up and his eyes now bare pain. He was able to escape from his father as he forced himself to walk and run; to open his eyes and see for a bit. But he tripped a lot of times and he's already at his limit. He already arrived at the park, but he was now leaning at the tree for support. His sight were now beginning to darken, even though his eyes were wide open. The blurry images were now beginning to fade.**_

_**'No...' he thought.**_

_**He then continued to walk, but he was already limping. He continued to look, even though his sight began to be dark. He then tried to run. But after a few steps, he tripped and landed on the cold wet muddy floor. He was already covered with dirt, but it didn't stop him.**_

_**"I-I'm coming...wait for me..." he said as he grunted in pain. "I won't let this stop me."**_

_**He wobbly stood up and balanced himself against the tree. He walked slowly and then picked up the pace by running. But as he reached the place where they've met, he stumbled and fall. He heard a crack that was coming from his legs. The rain continued to fall as the winds were harsh. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of the Sakura Tree. He then crawled towards the tree with his last ounce of strength. As he reached it, he sat and leaned at its trunks. He looked everywhere for a sight of the raven haired teen.**_

_**"Saga-kun!" **_

_**He kept calling his name, but now answer came. He desperately called his name as his eyes wandered at the blurry images everywhere. Just then, his body started to shiver and he's becoming weak. He then noticed that his eyesight began to blurry images began to disappear. **_

_**"Saga-kun, please answer me!" Tears began to flood in his blind green eyes. "Saga-kun, please..."**_

_**He then collapsed at the grass with no more strength. His eyesight slowly started to darken.**_

_**"No...not now..please!" he choked a sob.**_

_**With one last look at the Sakura trees, he whispered...**_

_**"Masamune...I'm sorry...I love you..."**_

_**His green eyes now became dull as he drifted to a dark and cold slumber.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Rittie/Ri-chan!" The two brothers exclaimed.

Ritsu was shaking and crying in his sleep. They tried to wake him up but it was futile. The youngest sibling was shaking and trembling. But their prayers were heard as the chestnut brunette woke up; he also sat up immediately. Ritsu looked down in shame as he had another nightmare again.

"S-sorry." Ritsu said as he still trembled.

The two brothers hugged the young chestnut brunette for comfort and a gesture that they love him no matter what.

"No matter how many times we repeat..." Shouta said.

"We will always love you and be by your side." Chiaki continued.

Ritsu hurried his face at his brothers and mumbled, "Thank you..."

After a few minutes, the two brothers noticed that the young brunette had fallen asleep once again. The two sighed and chuckled as they lie him down and tucked him. Then they got out of Ritsu's room but as they closed the door, their smiles turned into a frown.

"Things got complicated after the incident with father." Chiaki said as he sighed.

"Never thought that father wouldn't even let us go." Shouta sighed. "Have you heard what he said in his sleep?"

"Yeah. He was calling out Saga-kun, his love interest. You think..."

Shouta nodded, "Yup. The person Ri-chan is now working with is Saga Masamune. Since he changed his name, we didn't notice that it was him all along."

Both of them looked at each other and sighed. They just hoped that things will go out as planned.

_**"What!? The man Ri-chan is working for is Saga Masamune?!" Shouta exclaimed at Nika's sudden revelation.**_

_**Nika just nodded as the two were shocked.**_

_**"Not good." Chiaki said. "Kuromi-san, I think...it's best if we cut the deal off."**_

_**"No." they all turned and saw Sumika Hana, standing at the door.**_

_**"What do you mean no?" Shouta arched an eyebrow. **_

_**Sumika sighed, "Don't you see? Takano is bothered at everything and so is Ritsu-chan. Why don't you let them catch up? And we already signed a contract."**_

_**Shouta and Chiaki began to doubt about it.**_

_**"Think about the incident. They didn't get to talk about this. They have a year to decide about all of this. Shouta-san, Chiaki-san...do it for him."**_

_**Chiaki and Shouta sighed but they soon nodded.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ritsu stayed awake after his brothers left his room. He reached out his hand up and he imagined the Sakura tree that he last saw before he was completely blind by the darkness. At first, the images he was able to see were all blurry and vague. But after he used his sight too much, he surpassed his limit. But with a heavy price...complete darkness.

Tears began to fall as he remembered the day he lost his eyesight forever. Even if he opened his eyes, he only saw was complete darkness. It also damaged his legs because of what he did.

With that he choked out a sob. He brought his knees onto his chest as he let his tears fall. He covered his mouth so no one could hear his own cries of agony.

_**"That blind and crippled boy is no longer my son!"**_

_**"A weak link to the chain of the Onodera family."**_

_**"He'll be killed instantly."**_

_**"He's useless and such a disgrace!"**_

_**"Look at that weakling! He turned into a stupid faggot!"**_

_**"No one will ever love someone like you!"**_

_**"It's your fault that Sorane is dead! You have no right to call her your mother!"**_

He began to cry even harder as he covered his ears. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I didn't expect for this..."

He began to lessen his crying, but he still choked a sob, "I didn't expect for all of this. I didn't expect to be blind...I didn't expect for me to be crippled... I didn't expect my mom to die...I didn't expect that I've fallen in love with a guy...I didn't expect...all of this...I didn't expect it...father."

Just then, he heard his phone rang. He reached his hand and felt the cellphone in the table. He took it and answered it.

"H-Hello?" he said in a shaking voice.

**"Onodera?"**

"T-Takano-san?"

**"Are you okay? You're voice is shaking."**

"I'm f-fine. It's j-just c-cold."

**"No you're not fine, Onodera."**

'You were able to see through my lie.' "It's nothing, Takano-san. Please forget about it."

**"About the incident last week..."**

"Um, it's fine. People can sometimes do something stupid." 'The kiss didn't mean anything.'

**"But still...I'm sorry if I acted out a bit irrational."**

"It's fine." 'Why would you even talk to me?'

**"Onodera...prepare yourself for I'm coming over. I'll be there within twenty minutes."**

Before he could reply, Masamune already ended the call first. He sighed and decided to sat up as he called his brothers.

-/-/-

-Ding! Dong-

Within twenty minutes, Ritsu now wore suitable clothing. Shouta ran to the door and opened it; in which Masamune stood there panting a bit.

"Takano-san, you're right on time." Shouta said.

Masamune sighed and said, "Of course. When I say something so serious, I don't intend to half-ass my work."

Chiaki then wheeled Ritsu towards the door. Masamune got him out with ease as the two of them said their 'see you later'.

The two of them walked/wheeled at the sidewalk with Masamune controlling Ritsu's wheel chair. Ritsu then felt a petal in his hand.

"Where are we going?" Ritsu asked.

"I just found a place that is also filled with Sakura trees. It has a nearby café and hotel too. I thought that it would be best if we could try it out." Masamune suggested.

Ritsu smiled and said, "I would love to, Takano-san."

The winds were soft and gentle, as they carresed at Ritsu's soft and ivory skin. He could feel the petals and grass that were blown by the wind. He smiled as he felt the breeze swaying his hair. Ritsu love the scent of every flower, especially roses and sakuras. He also love the gentle breeze of every season. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We're here." Masamune said.

They went to their respective tables and they sat beside each other as Masamune read the menu. "You want some strawberry shortcake right?"

"I want one!" he exclaimed as Masamune chuckled.

Masamune then said their orders as the waiter bowed and took his leave. Masamune then chuckled in which Ritsu pouted.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just remembering that you always love any sweets that involves strawberries. You're so cute when you beg for those."

Ritsu blushed as he turned away, "They're my favorite food. You can't blame me."

He then carresed his chestnut locks, "Of course I was just kidding around."

Just then, their orders at finally here. Masamune's were a bluberry cake and ice tea. While Ritsu's were his favorite strawberry shortcake and strawberry smoothie. They said their grace as they eat their food. Masamune looked at the chestnut brunette as he saw the smile in his face when he ate his first bite.

"So swweeettt~"

'Cute.' Masamune chuckled as he secretly snapped a photo in his cellphone.

"Thank you Takano-san! The cake is really great!" Ritsu exclaimed as he took another bite.

Masamune smiled as he also ate his cake. But he couldn't help but stare at Ritsu's happy expression when he ate a slice of the cake. It was a cute, big, wide, and yet innocent smile. After a few minutes, both of them were finished and they now focused on their drinks. Masamune then saw a crumb in Ritsu's face as he gently wiped it all away and licked it from his hand. Ritsu felt Masamune's warm hand at his cheek.

"Is t-there something wrong?" Ritsu asked as he touched his now blushed cheek.

"There's some crumb in your mouth, Onodera." Ritsu then heard licking sounds, "You should eat your food well, young master."

When Ritsu finally realized the action Masamune had done, his blushed turned red. "T-Takano-san!"

Masamune chuckled as he covered his mouth, "I'm kidding."

Ritsu then smiled as he also laughed.

Masamune then stare at Ritsu, who was also laughing and covering his mouth. Just then, he reached out Ritsu's right hand as he placed it above Ritsu's hand. Masamune then grab a book from his bag as he was now a few inches in Ritsu's face. With one hand, he opened the book and covered their faces. Ritsu was shocked as he felt something warm and soft in his lips. He then felt his fingers intertwined at Masamune's as the kiss continued. Just then, they parted for air which leaves Ritsu blushing madly. Ritsu touched his lips as he reached out his hand. Ritsu's hand landed on Masamune's chest as his mouth was slightly open. He could hear the hard and fast beat of his heart. He then felt Masamune's hand in his chest as his blushed turned into a deep shade of red. Masamune smiled as he felt Ritsu's fast and hard heartbeat. Just then they heard a loud struck of lightning in which Ritsu yelped and landed on Masamune's chest. Masamune saw Ritsu bidding his face as a few tears started to fall.

"Ritsu, are you alright?" he asked, feeling worried for him.

"I-I'm a-afraid of thunder." he said as his voice was shaking and trembling in fear.

Masamune hugged his as he carresed his chestnut locks. He then saw that the clouds began to darken and droplets started to fall. He then heard something from the news.

_"It appears that a storm would hit Japan today. But this storm isn't life threatening, but we suggest that everyone should stay indoors until the storm calms down."_

_'_I guess we're stuck here.' he thought. "We should boom our rooms for tonight." but before Masamune could move, Ritsu grabbed his shirt which sopped him from walking.

"C-can we share a bedroom? I don't think I could survive if there's lightning."

Masamune smiled and said, "Of course, I would love too."

Masamune booked a room as the lady at the counter gladly accepted it and gave him the keys. Masamune winked at the lady which caused a major nosebleed. Masamune then wheeled Ritsu towards the elevator and pressed the three button. When they arrived they walk straight and saw the room number 306. Masamune unlocked it and saw the elegance of the room. It's cream colored room with a twin sized bed, flat screen TV, a bathroom, and some pictures and furniture. They went it and closed the door as Masamune dropped his bag. He carried Ritsu in bridal style he let him sit at the bed. He then opened the closet and saw some yukatas that are neatly folded.

"Um, do you want to...shower together?" Masamune asked.

"...Sure..." Ritsu said in a whisper.

-/-

The two of them sat at the bath tub as Ritsu leaned at Masamune's chest. His blush is still visible as Masamune smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Takano-san. I truly appreciated it all." Ritsu said as Masamune smiled.

"No problem, Ritsu." he said.

"Why...did...you call me by my first name?"

Masamune then leaned at Ritsu's ear and whispered, "I've fallen in love with you once more...Onodera Ritsu."

Masamune turned Ritsu as they both face each other. Masamune smiled as he saw Ritsu's deep red blush. He then cupped his cheek as he slowly went for the kiss. Ritsu didn't even bother to push him away as he was swept away. He then felt Masamune's tongue entering his mouth. When it did, Ritsu moaned as the kiss went deeper. They then parted for air as Ritsu blushes even more. He looked away, but Masamune cups his cheek once more.

"I want to love you again, Ritsu. I misunderstood everything from the past. Ever since we seperated each other, I couldn't help but think of you Always. That's were I knew that my love for you shall never disappear. Give me one more chance and I promised you, I'll make you fall in love with me again."

Ritsu didn't answer but instead, he just leaned at Masamune's chest and hugged him. Masamune then carried his out as he helped him put on the yukatas. When they were done, he carried him out of the bathroom as he gently lie him down on their bed. They both heard a loud roar of the thunder as Ritsu shivered and trembled. Masamune lied down and was taken aback when Ritsu hid/snuggled himself at Masamune's chest.

"What's the reason that you're afraid of a clap of thunder?" Masamune asked.

"Well...when I was young...I always slept alone in my room. Since I'm blind and I cannot walk, I'm stuck in my bed until morning. One night, there was a storm that had too many loud claps of thunder. The sound was too loud and it scared me. I remembered that my brothers are on a one day and night field trip. I tried to call my father but he only shouted at me and said that I'm old enough and shouldn't be afraid of simple thunder claps. I had family problems too, you know. So I think I'm also afraid of loud and angry voices."

Masamune felt like he was stabbed, "No wonder you flinched when I released my anger towards you. I'm so sorry, Ritsu."

"Don't be. It's in the past, Takano-san and I'm fine now..."

Masamune then saw that Ritsu already fell asleep. Masamune tried to move him but Ritsu remained at the same spot. Masamune smiled as he caressed Ritsu's soft locks. He kissed his forehead and he too fell asleep with the one he will always love in his own arms.

-/-/-/-

Ritsu stirred from his sleep as his hand caressed the other side of the bed. He then felt that the other side is empty. He sat up and rubbed his eyelids and face. He then tried to open his eyes which darkness is only what he saw. He then heard the door open.

"Takano-san?"

"Morning." Masamune greeted.

Then he was a bit shocked when he finally caught a glimpse of Ritsu's eyes. They were green but it was now dull and lifeless. Ritsu sensed Masamune's shocked expression so he just closed his eyes once more.

"Good morning too, Takano-san."

Ritsu hen felt a hand at his shoulder. When he turned, Masamune already hugged him as Ritsu accepted it.

"No need to be scared. You can show me your eyes if you want."

Ritsu hesitated at first, but he slowly opened his own eyes. Masamune saw the dull green eyes of Ritsu but he bore no shock expression. He just caressed his soft brown locks and cupped his cheek.

"Those eyes may not spark. But if they will when the time shall come, I bet that they'll be the most beautiful of them all." Masamune said as he peck a kiss on Ritsu's cheek.

Ritsu blushed as he remained his eyes open. He then looked down and said,"I don't want everyone to show them my eyes. Some people said that they're ugly and useless. So I kept them closed for the rest of my life. But I know you want to know my eyes...so I opened them. I thought you would not like it."

"But I loved your eyes. I love your everything even yourself and I would wait for you. I was young and naive that time and I was a fool when we met once more. So when the time comes, please accept my love for you once more." Masamune said as he held both of Ritsu's hand.

Ritsu smiled as he snuggled at Masamune's chest. Masamune hugged him in returns as he kissed his forehead once more.

"Oh yeah, I bought you some clothes. I already changed so I could help you in your bath."

Ritsu's eyes widen as his red blush deepened. "Do something funny and I'll kill you, Takano-san!"

Masamune just chuckled, "Hai, hai."

Unbeknownst to both of them, someone eavesdropped on the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**No WiFi for how many days was hell! Heck no! Guess what, I already saw the new artwork of Junjou Romantica 3. It looked like the artwork of Hybrid Child, but who the heck cares? xD**

**For the past few chapters, I noticed that Nika got herself a boy -smirks- and some things are getting emotional that also made me burst into tears.**

**So without further ado, Chapter seven of MOL.**

**-/-/-**

The brothers noticed something odd about their young brother for the past two weeks. At first they just shrug it off for they thought that it will past. But it turns out, it didn't. They noticed that their brother is a bit...jumpy? He may keep his calm and normal self; it turns out that there was something that also adds his demeanor to another level. They once caught him; eyes open and was looking up at the ceiling. They were dumbfounded that their 'Lil bro is opening his eyes (when he's with his brothers or with Masamune) and he did it without any shame. He was starting to hum happy songs, starting to smile even more, and sometimes, muttering 'Takano-san' in his sleep or asking how the raven haired man is doing. The two brothers were astounded that both Nika and Sumika's plan worked. The two of them are now cool and they get googly eyes at each other.

Sadly the three brothers have work today and it was hell. Chiaki was busy at his work for he was in a tight schedule and a near deadline, Shouta has a shooting today and their due is a month, and Ritsu was also busy for the upcoming songs for a year. Ritsu was told that a rival/enemy recording company is challenging them to a battle. Sumika found a bash letter from that company; saying that their work is a bunch of crap and they are all planning to put them down.

The company posted/bashed about Emerald Recording Company. It pissed every staff and singer (except Ritsu) and it made them want to shove the company's asses to the ground. Since Ritsu is their best singer of the company, he had to also work hard and help Masamune with the song writing. The challenger is still unknown to them, but Misaki and Nika are working hard to research their rival. The other singers of the company are also one of their friends; who are also working hard to outrun their rival. But it is still unknown when it shall all start.

Ritsu was at the music room playing the piano as he hummed and sang some lyrics. He was even pumped singing even more and playing instruments. But of course, he couldn't even forget what Masamune did two weeks ago. The raven haired man confessed his love once more to the present Onodera Ritsu. He was so overwhelmed with the emotion that he already left in the past. But it seems that the confession of love already made a mark in both his mind and heart. He continued to play the piano once more.

_**"I'll make you fall in love with me again."**_

Ritsu then hit the wrong key after he remembered what Masamune just said. He tried to focus on the piano's tune once more, but he just ended up pressing the wrong keys again. He rubbed his head and sighed in frustration as he slumped in his wheel chair.

'I can't forget what he just said to me. I never hated him or so, but my feelings are still mushed up. He knows how to start things up. But me...I don't know how.'

"How do I begin this melody?" He asked himself. "Do I sing it by the rules?"

Just then, his phone began to ring in his pocket. He grabbed his flip phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

**"Hey, Ritsu."**

"Takano-san? Why are you calling me? Not that I hate it. Besides, we see each other all the time."

**"I just wanna call you and check you out. I'm still busy and all but it shall never stop me from calling you."**

Ritsu blushed, "Um, are you sure that I'm not bothering you?"

**"You're not a burden, Ritsu. Don't worry, I'm working hard. I just need some inspiration, which is you."**

Ritsu chuckled, "You're too cheesy for your own good, goof."

**"But one day, I'll be your goof."**

"...we should hang up now. We still have work to do and Hana-san shall expect that piece by two weeks top."

**"-sigh- Alright. Our work is disturbing our time together. Darn it all."**

"Work hard, idiot. No slacking off."

**"Hai, Hai. I'll see you later."**

The call ended as Ritsu kept his phone in his pocket.

But then, he heard the creak of the door being opened. He quickly covered his face with the hood in his jacket.

"So you're Onodera Ritsu?" a man asked.

"Yes. I am that man. Who are you?" Ritsu also asked without turning his wheel chair.

-/-/-

_**Masamune heard the bang of the door outside his work area. He sighed in frustration as he stood up and walk into the door.**_

_**"I'll be there! Sheesh, be patient!" he exclaimed.**_

_**When he opened the door, he bore a shocked expression. Because standing there is none other that his college friend, Yokozawa Takafumi with a pissed off look. Masamune cleared his throat and looked directly at Yokozawa.**_

_**"So, what brings the director of Sapphire Publishing in my work station or in my own house?" Masamune said with sarcasm in his tone.**_

_**"Oh nothing. I was wondering if you already found your love interest?" Yokozawa asked.**_

_**Masamune was a bit dumbfounded, "Hah? What the heck are you saying? Is this some kind of a joke? Well, I'm not buying it."**_

_**"Oh come on. The great Takano Masamune doesn't have a love interest; is the world ending?" Yokozawa said with a hint of sarcasm.**_

_**"Shut up."**_

_**He chuckled as he soon took his leave, but...**_

_**"I know who Onodera Ritsu really is. I know him more than you know him."**_

_**-Crack-**_

_**A sound of a broken glass was the thing he only heard after Yokozawa left.**_

'Crap, crap, crap, crap!'

After that, Masamune fixed himself and dashed out to catch up with Yokozawa. He ran even faster when he saw Yokozawa turning right and heading towards the company.

"Please he's not there when Yokozawa gets there." he silently prayed as he ran even he saw the building of the recording studio, it even rose his panic even more.

When Yokozawa was about to close the elevator door, Masamune put a hand and was able to get in. Masamune was panting after that but he quickly composed himself and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Yokozawa asked.

"Um...I forgot something." Masamune simply answered.

Yokozawa just shrugged as pressed the button and the elevator door closed. But his eyes were at Masamune who was at a trance. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed Masamune's discomfort. The elevator door opened as the two got out.

Yokozawa then went towards Misaki, who was typing something on his laptop while drinking coffee, and asked him.

"Um excuse me, may I know if Onodera Ritsu is here?"

Misaki stopped his typing as he faced Yokozawa, "What's your business in knowing about him, sir? And another thing, who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Yokozawa Takafumi. I'm the director of Sapphire Publishing." he said showing his card, "And I was wondering if I could do a story about Onodera Ritsu? He's been everyone's favorite topic of the world. I did every research and it said that many people want to know his story."

Misaki was not comfortable hearing this. They knew that this should all be kept a secret and not be told by any human ears.

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Yokozawa-san. But Onodera-san is not available. He already went home an hour ago, and we are also not allowed to say such information about him without his consent."

"But..."

"Rules are rules, Yokozawa-san. I'm Onodera-san's agent and I have every right to say these for his sake. I'm sorry, but you must now take your leave."

Yokozawa simply nodded and was about to take his leave, when he grabbed Masamune's arm. He went towards his ear and whispered,

"Be careful with who you all trust, because they might stab you at the back."

It was a warning and Masamune didn't like the sound of that.

Yokozawa now took his leave leaving Misaki and Masamune alone. The two of them sighed in relief and wiped their sweat off their face.

Masamune noticed that Misaki isn't feeling well. He's a bit disturbed and at the same time, scared. Misaki then cleared his throat.

"What... was...that? Explain?" Misaki demanded for answers.

Masamune sighed, "You just met my college buddy, Takahashi. And h-he's out for answers."

Misaki face palmed, "Can you call Ritsu-san? I didn't check his phone for his number."

He touched his pocket which it was empty. He checked every pocket of his jacket and pants...and they were all empty.

"Holy Crap! Yokozawa took my phone!"

Misaki pushed Masamune, "Then there is not time to waste! Go get him and get your phone before it's too late! Run!"

Masamune sprinted towards the elevator and pressed the button. When it opened he immediately entered and pressed the ground floor.

-/-/-

In the Penthouse of the Onodera Siblings, at their outside scenery filled with cherry blossoms, there under the tree was the chestnut brunette. The winds were gentle and soft and the petals were all swaying or falling right at the brunette. Ritsu then fluttered his eyes slowly, revealing his dull green orbs.

'Darkness...is it all that I will ever see?'

He then raise his hand as he imagined the scene of the Sakura trees and it's swaying petals from the wind. He imagined the petals going at every direction and landing on the ground or on his own palms.

"That won't stop me. Thanks to music, my world is still bright and colored. But Takano-san made it even more beautiful that what it was before. Oh yeah, what was his eye color? What's the color of his hair? Black as night? Fierce amber eyes?" A vague and blurry image, but he was able to clear it out for he felt it.

He then remembered something. A memory of a distant past that he thought he already throw away. Because of grief, pain, sadness, and the pain of heartbreak. He once was scared of the dark. But now, he is now scared to see again. He's scared of reality's own image. That fear started after he completely lost his sight forever.

_**"I'm so sorry, Shouta, Chiaki. But your brother can't see anymore again." their doctor/ aunt said as she hung her head down.**_

_**"B-but...can you do something about it?" Chiaki asked as he also clutched his shirt.**_

_**"There is, we find a donor for his eyes. But sadly, it is now hard to find a healthy cornea donor in Japan. But you can go to America to be able to find a suitable donor, I know a doctor there and he is also Japanese. You know that it damaged his corneas at the accident. But the first time I asked, your father declined. Also, his eyesight was still blurry and vague. But after that, from what I heard from Ritsu-kun, all he can see is total darkness. Since you two are now at legal age, it's all up to you."**_

_**The two older brothers looked at each other. But before they could speak, Ritsu answers the doctor.**_

_**"I don't want it."**_

_**"Eh! Why Ri-chan?!" Shouta asked as he was also baffled by his answer.**_

_**"I'll tell you later. Thank you for the offer aunt Tsuki, but I simply will decline the offer." Ritsu said.**_

_**"But you know that you'll be able to see again, Ritsu-kun." Tsuki said, which she is also worried and shocked for the young brunette.**_

_**"C-can you just give me time to think about it? I'm sorry but seeing again is too much for me."**_

_**Tsuki sighed as she scribbled something in her paper. She gave it to the older brother and said,**_

_**"Here's my number. If you decide to continue this, call me. Ritsu-kun, you are too young for this, a child age of fifteen. By that age, you still sought for more. But you seem hopeless. Tell me what's going on so we may try to fix it."**_

_**"..." Ritsu paused. But then he sighed and told his story. He told them the time when he escaped from their father's clutches and went to find his beloved. But sadly, it was all a failure when he can't find his love.**_

_**"I was strucked after that. I fear that if I will see again, I may be hit by the harshness of reality. The first time was...mother's death; the second is father; then...Saga-kun leaving me alone. Being blind and crippled didn't hurt me. What hurts me most is being left alone. Being neglected and forgotten...to be shunned by your own family member... and to cause trouble. I don't know what my happen if I may see all of it with my own sight. I gave up the last ounce of my sight for him...and the strength of my legs..."**_

_**"I'm...so sorry if we couldn't do anything, Rittie." Chiaki weeped after what he just heard.**_

_**"It's all our fault." Shouta continued. His bangs shadowed his eyes.**_

_**"It's all my fault. I did this and I chose this path. You know, I could just stay in England with our other relatives."**_

_**Tsuki was calm and composed by the outside. But on the inside, she was crying and weeping. "Do you still love him?"**_

_**"My heart still yearns and beats for him."**_

_**"But...what will happen if he will return?" Shouta asked.**_

_**"And want to return the love you wanted?" Chiaki also asked.**_

_**"...Let's just wait and see...I guess."**_

_**...**_

Ritsu then noticed the liquid in his face. As he touched it, he noticed that they were tears coming from his eyes. He then released a choking sob as he covered his eyes. He kept on sobbing without a care in the world. The breeze was weak and a bit strong as the petals all fell at the chestnut brunette like they were giving comfort.

"I hate seeing the world again...I hate seeing the crying faces of my love ones...I hate myself for being weak...I hate Saga-kun...I hate Takano Masamune...but why does my heart keep beating for him?"

He then looked up the blue, scattered cloud, sky with his dull green eyes. "Why? Help me, mother...help me from this."

He then felt that someone is near him. He covered his head with a hood as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs or by the hood.

"Who's there?" he shouted as he kept his phone hidden by his hand. He is also ready to press the button just in case.

"Ritsu?"

His eyes widen by the familiar voice. He removed his hood as he let his hand roam freely. He then felt the same warmth and the shape of his face, and texture of his skin and hair.

"Takafumi?"

-/-/-/-

**A/N: should I end it? Nah, I'm just kidding xD! **

**3...2...1...ACTION!**

**-/-/-/-/-**

Ritsu was beyond shocked after realizing the one that helped them. He launched himself towards him as he hugged him. Tears were falling from his eyes since he cried a few minutes ago.

"Um, can you let go?"

Ritsu then rubbed his head sheepishly, "Sorry."

Takafumi then cleared his throat and composed himself. "About you and Takano? Explain?"

"Um, he...confessed his love again towards me. At first, he shouted/got angry at me...but he was able to reconcile and may try to make me fall in love with him. He's working with me and well..."

"Does he know the reason for all of this?"

"No...not yet. I'll wait for the right time, I guess."

Takafumi sighed and rubbed his temple, "Sheesh. That damn man is stubborn."

Ritsu chuckled, "He's as stubborn as you."

"Anyway, I traveled the whole world and did my research. All of the world wants to know about you. 90% of the population wants to know more and they are very loyal fans to you, while 10% were a bit harsh and they don't like you being this secret and mysterious. So that's why I want to write a book about you and your life."

Ritsu played with the necklace in his neck and said, "I don't know. You know that I don't want them to know that I'm a blind singer. But..."

"But?"

"But...prepare something for that book of yours. Spend a few months observing me, my surroundings, my friends, my enemies, my love, my family...and then when I made my decision by then, that's where you'll know if I'll give you my story or not."

Takafumi felt a bit of hope after that, "Because, maybe it's time for them to know your story. You've been hiding all of it for the past years. Many may want to read and know it. Maybe many will sympathize, empathize, etc. Me and Usami-sensei will colab with that story of yours."

"Send my regards to him. Tell him to wait for the next year for my decision."

"Sure." he then put something on Ritsu's lap. "It's Takano's phone. I took it from his pocket since he may call you and the surprise might be spoiled."

"You sly man." Ritsu chuckled.

"YOKOZAWA!"

"Speak of the devil." Takafumi said as Ritsu held his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Masamune ran towards him. He was panting and sweating hard and he bore a pissed expression.

"Where is my f-cking phone, Yokozawa!?" Masamune asked.

He pointed towards Ritsu.

"Takano-San." he waved his hand as he opened his eyes.

"Ritsu? Yokozawa? Can someone tell me what's going on? I'm confused."

(One Long Explanation Later...xD)

"Planning to write a biography? Good luck with that." Masamune said.

Takafumi sighed, "He still has a few months to decide. But we'll prepare."

"Also, he's your friend too?!"

Both Ritsu and Takafumi nodded.

"I didn't tell you when we were in college since I didn't know that you were his first love. When I heard and finally that your love is him, I took everything I just said."

Masamune snorted, "Yeah. Let me name a few-"

"Don't even think about it. Besides, he planned all of it." he pointed towards Ritsu.

"So you may lower your guard if you blabber my name towards him. Since by that time and today, I'm still not comfortable seeing you." Ritsu said.

Since Ritsu is blind, Yokozawa sent a message by gesture. _'Be thankful he forgave you or I would have killed you.'_

"Yeah...I'm so sorry, Ritsu."

Ritsu chuckled, "Don't worry. I never bore a grudge against you."

But in the heads of Masamune and Takafumi: 'I wish you did. I'm an ungrateful bastard/he's an ungrateful bastard.'

But then they noticed that his hands clenched into a tight fist. They were worried about the sudden silence. Only the winds and the rufflig of the trees were heard. They were about to ask but Ritsu decided to talk.

"Someone talked to me at the music room. I don't know who he is but he knew who I am. "

They both said, "Did he knew you are blind?"

Ritsu shook his head. "I covered my eyes with my bangs and the hood."

"Do you know his name?" They both ask him in unison.

Ritsu nodded.

"Who is he?" Masamune asked.

There was a pregnant pause. But Ritsu sighed and said the name that cause Masamune to widen his eyes and clutched his phone angrily.

"Haitani...Shin..."

/-/-/-/-

**-plays piano- Looks like we got ourselves a douche! :3**

**Heh, heh, heh. Now we're cooking! So what are you're reactions, Ne?**

**Reviews would make my day everyone :}**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Animebaconlover: chapter 7 . May 7**

**BRUH like BRUH what's Haitani's motive here like is he going to explode Ritsu or expose him you know.**

**Yokozawa is one sly dog there and Takano is sooo worried but yet so kind hehe. If Misaki is a family friend how come he doesn't know about Yokozawa?**

**Hope you can update soon."**

**Okay, Animebaconlover, you're question shall be answered in this chapter. Also, if you read again chapter one, it is said that Misaki is the Onodera brother's best friend not the whole family. Since Ritsu is not in good terms with his father. Misaki not knowing Yokozawa shall be known in this chapter. Hope I clarified that. Also, you may want to wait until Haitani (douche) reveals his objectives. Then we kill him -smirks-**

**Also, I would like to thank everyone for your reviews, favorites, follows, and alerts to show your support for my stories. I really do appreciate it and I hope that everyone will support still continues.**

**-bows- thank you everyone B**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

A man smirked as he slumped at his chair with a triumphant smirk in his face. He was currently sipping his wine as he look at the photo of a chestnut brunette man. He was currently looking at the picture of a man and a woman.

"Just wait and see. Knowing you, you hate your young son, ne Onodera Chisato."

"Is this really necessary father?"

"Of course Shin. He stole something important to me." Haitani Taro said.

Shin sighed, "That's the reason why you and mother had a divorce. You were always obsessed with Onodera Sorane."

"But you also want revenge right? Against someone..."

Shin now smirked, "You have your own way of revenge. While mine, I'll just have to steal his lover."

But Haitani-san mentally smirked, 'Well, my revenge shall be complete if I am able to bewray Sorane's treasure...Onodera Ritsu.'

"Besides, your plan on making a letter to Takano ten years ago was a great one, son. He really did took it so seriously."

"I lost my girlfriend to him. But I want him to suffer the consequences, father."

Taro took a sip in his wine as he smirked, "The weak doesn't belong to this world, Shin. That's why I'll make Chisato feel weak by using his weakest and pathetic son. Of course, you want to make Takano Masamune suffer."

Shin smirked.

"You know what to do, Shin."

"Of course."

-/-/-

A car suddenly stopped in front of the Onodera sibling's home. The man had black hair with a few gray hairs and dark blue eyes; he is currently wearing a black suit. He stood by the door as he pressed the door bell.

"Coming~"

The door was opened by none other than Chiaki. He was currently holding his cup of coffee when he opened the door. But his mouth and eyes were wide at what he just saw. He dropped his mug as it shattered at the floor with a spilled coffee.

"It's been ten years since our last meeting, Chiaki."

"I didn't knew that your going to visit... **father**." there was venom at the tone of his words, "Also, you're not welcome here."

"Come on, treat your old man with respect."

"Sorry, I lost my respect towards you when we left the mansion." Chiaki spat.

"Let me in this instant, Chiaki!"

But before Chiaki could answer, Shouta appears beside him and took the place to speak.

"Fine, but I expect that you don't lay a finger at Ri-chan. Do that and you're not allowed to step foot at our paths ever again." Shouta threatened.

Onodera Chisato nodded with a triumphant smirk in his face.

The two brothers allowed their father to come in their humble home.

But that may end in a disaster.

Chisato sat at the single couch as the two sat at the opposite side. They faced each other as the atmosphere was getting tense.

"What do you want, father?" Shouta asked, feeling impatient. "Last time I checked, the three of us cut ties with you."

"My, my, my, you two got disrespectful ever since you rebelled against me. Running away and living with that peasant friend of yours really destroyed your image. What happened to the Chiaki and Shouta that I knew before?"

Shouta slammed his hand at their glass table with such force that startled both Chiaki and Chisato.

"Leave Misaki out of this! He's not a peasant for your goddamn information! He's our best friend ever since we ran away from your selfish ways! He and his brother let us stay at their home! So don't insult him! .Dare!" Shouta threatened.

"And we will never be oblivious like before! We blindly followed your orders, but Rittie was the one who knew that your just being selfish! But he still respects you! So shut the f**k up!" Chiaki shouted in anger (which was a rare and scary sight).

Chisato clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I don't care about him. There is something we need to discuss and I need that blind son of mine to be here."

Chiaki now slammed his hand at the table, "Leave Rittie out of this!"

"He needs to be here for I want to talk with my three sons. I kept my word that I will not lay a finger on him."

The two brothers were reluctant at first. They had a gut feeling that something will not be pretty if this conversation continues. But they fear that something will also happen if they don't consider. So the two brothers nodded and went to their younger brother's room.

-/-/-

The three brothers now sat at the opposite side of the couch. Ritsu was clutching the pillow tightly as the two older brothers glared daggers at their father.

"It's been awhile, Ritsu."

"Likewise, father." Ritsu nodded.

The two brothers were bawling their fist; but they still keep it cool as they wait for their father to speak.

Chisato cleared his throat, "Now that you three are here, there is something that I would like to tell you."

Silence.

Chisato sighs and rubs his temple, "You know that the Onodera Publishing is a steadfast and yet, successful company in all of Japan. We've been number one for 75 years."

'Where is this conversation going?' Shouta thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm already getting old-"

"Yeah, 55 years old for a man like you." Chiaki sarcastically said.

"Let me finish, Chiaki!" Chisato glared. "I need an heir for the company. The only suggestion is you and Chiaki."

"You know that I never wanted to take over the company, father." Shouta said in a monotone voice.

"Once, I looked at you with respect and I want to follow your path. But you just destroyed the image that I've once known. So like hell would I want to take over the company. I enjoy being an author and mangaka from a different company." Chiaki said.

They noticed that their father began laughing which made them dumbfounded.

Chisato then smirked, "I knew you two were gong to say that. But what can I do? Let that blind faggot take over? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

They were about to say a comeback from the mockery. But their father quickly ran towards Ritsu, yanking his hair. The two brothers stopped for they knew that one move will hurt their brother even more.

"I-It hurts! P-p-please...s-stop!" Ritsu begged. But his father then grabbed both of his arms.

When Ritsu opened his eyes out of fear, Chisato's eyes were wide.

He saw the dull green orbs. But that's not the reason why that happened. In Chisato's thoughts, he saw Sorane in front of him looking scared. The same chestnut brown hair that reached until her waist, fair skin, green eyes, and of course, the melodious voice.

Tears started to fall on his cheek, "Y-you know...you're like the spitting image of Sorane. Y-yet...why?"

"F-father..." Ritsu then carresed his father's cheek. He wiped every tear away but he just cried even more. "I-It's o-okay..."

**Slap!**

**Thud!**

**Crash!**

**Cough! Cough!**

Chisato now bore an angry expression as his hand hung up near his elbow.

The two brother's eyes were wide at what they just saw.

Ritsu's right cheek was red and big. His head was bleeding so much that some of his face are covered by it (he was hit by a large shard of glass by the fall). He landed on the floor, face first, with a loud thud.

Shouta broke the silence as he ran towards Ritsu. Chiaki followed as they went near him.

"See what will happen if you continue to defy me? I'll give you two years to decide. If not, I'll bring that blind idiot to the ground."

But before he could leave, Ritsu grabbed his arm.

"W-why?"

"You should know why, Ritsu!" Chisato shouted.

"I...already...know..."

Chisato faced Ritsu in the eye.

"...that...you...hate me...because...mom...d...died..."

Chisato then noticed that his tears kept on falling.

"B-but...why... would you... let out...anger...to...Chiaki-nii...Shouta-niii...Sorry..."

His arm was then free from his weak grip. But before he could leave, Ritsu spoke again.

"I'm...s...sorry..."

Then hell break lose.

"RITSU!" both Chiaki and Shouta exclaimed.

They looked and saw that their father already left.

"Damn it! Chiaki, carry him out! I'll prepare the car!"

-/-/-/-

Masamune was just drinking his coffee while doing some of his work. He's flipping a pencil while listening to the music he is working on. Just then, his phone rang and the caller was Onodera Chiaki. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

**"Takano-san! Come here this instant!"**

'What the heck?!' "What's wrong?"

**"R-Rittie...he-!"**

Masamune's mug shattered by the fall. He quickly grabbed his keys and left his house.

-/-/-/-

Takafumi was just having his usual lunch break when his phone rang.

"Hello, Masamune, what is it?"

**"RITSU IS IN THE GODDAMN HOSPITAL!"**

"What! How!?"

**"I don't fucking know! I got a call from Chiaki-san and I'm currently driving as fast as I can! Nika and Takahashi are already there!"**

"What's the name of the hospital?"

**"XXXXX Hospital!"**

"That's only five minutes away! Don't worry, I'll be there!"

-/-/-/-

**Slam!**

"Takahashi-san! Yokozawa!" Masamune exclaimed as he ran towards them.

"Takano-san!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Good timing Masamune." Takafumi said.

"What happened?" Masamune asked as he panted and wiped his sweat.

Misaki spoke first, "His...father came. They talked...which ended a disaster. Then, his father hit him...then he hit his head by the sharp side of the glass."

Then Takafumi spoke next, "He was unconscious because of stress and blood loss. But they already patch him up. There were no serious head problems. So if he wakes up, he'll be discharged within two days."

Masamune sighed in relief. Then he saw the door open, which revealed Chiaki and Shouta.

"Takano-san! Good to see you're here! Ri-chan will be happy to see you!" Shouta said as he put up a smile.

"Where's Sumika-san?" Takano asked.

"Oh, Sumika-san called and she said that she's extremely busy. But she already knows the news. But she'll do her best to visit." Chiaki said. "You should go in. He maybe is expecting you when he wakes up."

Masamune nodded as he went inside. He then saw Ritsu's pale form. His eyes were closed, head and cheek already bandaged. The IV drip is visible in his right hand. He closed the door and sat beside Ritsu. He held his hand and kissed it. He then carresed his soft chestnut locks as he sighed.

"What has happened to you?"

He held his hand a bit tighter.

"Don't you trust us? Why would you always hide everything from the world?"

He then remembered what they all said about Ritsu.

_**-/-/-**_

_**(Onodera Shouta)**_

_**"He's blind and crippled since he was just seven years old. There was an accident that time. At a young age, he just lost everything..."**_

_**-/-/-**_

_**(Onodera Chiaki) **_

_**"At first, we didn't took it well. But we just learned that we just have to keep him happy..."**_

_**-/-/-**_

_**(Kuromi Nika)**_

_**"They were worried for his safety. The older siblings, Takahashi-kun, and Sumika-san thought that it is for the best if the fans know his name but not his identity..."**_

_**...**_

_**"Because truth to be told, there are some people who discriminate people like Ritsu-kun, Masamune. They thought that people with conditions such as these are considered to be the weak link of this chain. You know that powerful and influenced people can bring him down to the ground..."**_

_**...**_

_**"Because if you spill this...he'll never be able to...he'll be..."**_

_**...**_

_**"Did you know that Ritsu-kun's green eyes were more pure than Emerald and was able to beat the green grass. It once shone with determination... but it then dimmed into nothing..."**_

_**-/-/-**_

_**(Takahashi Misaki)**_

_**"Well, after they ran away from their father, I offered them a place to stay. We told my brother about this and he agreed without a doubt. But Ritsu-san never spoke a word for a month. But after that, he finally spoke to us and even smiled. But I always wonder why he never once rebelled against us."**_

_**-/-/-**_

_**(Yokozawa Takafumi)**_

_**"I was just walking around at the park and it was raining that time. Under the once sakura tree; I saw him wet, unconscious, and cold. I ran towards him and noticed that he was barely breathing. So I took him to the nearest hospital. After that, I finally knew his life. It wasn't what everyone wanted. But he was able to endure it. Losing the ability to see and to walk hurt him greatly. But losing you even damaged the wounds that now became an indelible scar."**_

_**-/-/-**_

_**"I'm fine..."**_

_**...**_

_Are you really okay?_

_-/-/-_

"...San?"

"..."

"...no-san?"

"..."

"Takano-san?"

Masamune's eyes slowly open. As it clears, he saw Ritsu's eyes directly at him and his hand was held tightly. Ritsu then closed his eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead!" Ritsu chuckled.

Masamune the went near him as he hugs Ritsu and being careful with his wounds.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ritsu asked.

"No. Are you alright?"

"..."

Masamune's eyes were now wide when he wrap his arms around Masamune's body and buried his head. But he felt Ritsu shook his head. He tried to pry his arms off but Ritsu's grip was tighter.

"It's still early...Can we stay like this? Can you sleep beside me?"

Masamune smiled and chuckled. He caressed Ritsu's head and kissed his forehead. He then lied down beside him, being also careful of the cord of the drip. Ritsu then snuggled at Masamune's chest as his head lay down in Masamune's arms. He then wrapped the blanket around them as they slept peacefully once more.

-/-/-

"What! For eight freaking years, you're going to say that just now! What the heck, Tobi!"

_"Sorry, big sis. A friend of mine said that one of his patient may die in a few months. But the patient agreed to all of it."_

"My younger brother can be an idiot sometimes. Are you sure you're a doctor? 'Cause I'm starting to doubt it."

_"Hey! I resent that, Nika-nee!"_

"Whatever.I'm signing off. See you, bro."(English Accent)

_"See you soon, sis." (English Accent)_

Nika signed off their video chat and closed her laptop.

"At least that's half good news." she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose lot lessen her headache.

-/-/-/-

Misaki is currently carrying a fruit basket in his hand when he suddenly saw the man that asked him about Ritsu. Takafumi saw him and waved.

"You must be Onodera Ritsu's friend, am I right?"

Misaki nodded, "I'm not rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Yokozawa Takafumi, nice to meet you."

"Same goes. My name is Takahashi Misaki. How did you meet Ritsu-san? And wait, are you the one who helped him go to the hospital a few years ago?"

Takafumi nods, "Well, Takahashi-san, I visited him at the hospital a few weeks ago after I escorted him and a few days ago before he was discharged..."

...

**(10 years ago...)**

**Takafumi was now running as fast as he can so he can find shelter. When he was now going home from school, the rain started all of a sudden. Which is now his actions. Running, finding shelter, rain? Just the perfect dumb luck he had.**

**'Damn my stupid dumb luck!' he thought angrily.**

**But he stopped when he saw someone unconscious. **

**Under the wet tree was a teen, two years younger than him, with chestnut hair. But Takafumi already took action and went towards him.**

**"Oy!" he tried to wake the boy up, but no avail.**

**He noticed that the boy was shivering from the cold. He was already drenched and was barely breathing.**

**So he carried the boy in bridal style and ran as fast as he can. Being also careful and gentle as he escort him to the nearest hospital.**

**...**

**(A few weeks later...)**

**'I wonder how he is? I only got his name only. It might be nice to visit.'**

_**Takafumi entered the hospital with some food inside a paper bag. He then went to the receptionist and asked,**_

_**"Where's Onodera Ritsu's room?"**_

_**The female nurse then looked at her records and said, "Ah, Onodera-kun is at 205. The first number indicates the floor number, sir."**_

_**Takafumi nods and said, "Thank you."**_

_**Takafumi then entered the elevator and pressed the '2' button. The ride was slow but within a minute, he arrived at his destination and got out of the elevator.**_

_**'201...202...203...204...ah, 205!'**_

_**He entered the room and saw the boy he met fast asleep. But as he closed the door, the boy slowly opened his eyes, which revealed his dull green orbs.**_

_**"Who's there?" he asked.**_

_**"I'm the one who helped you here." Takafumi answered as he put the food down.**_

_**The boy put his index finger in his chin and snapped it, "You're Yokozawa Takafumi, right?"**_

_**"Yes, and I know that you're Onodera Ritsu, right?"**_

_**"Yes." he smiled.**_

_**Takafumi then went beside his bed and sat down. He then showed his two fingers in front of Ritsu.**_

_**"Um...Yokozawa-san?"**_

_**"How many fingers do I have?"**_

_**"I..." **_

_**Takafumi then felt guilty when he noticed the tears that kept on falling.**_

_**"I-I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Yokozawa-san. I...I..."**_

_**He now sobbed even harder which made Yokozawa feel shame for asking.**_

_**"I'm so sorry for bringing that up." he now knew it. That this boy is blind.**_

_**'He also has a cast in his legs. He must be crippled as well.'**_

_**Takafumi then listened to one of Ritsu's sudden cries about someone he just hurt. It was a guy who he really loved.**_

_**He chuckled darkly, "You must have laugh when you now know that I'm a homo, right?"**_

_**But his eyes widen when Takafumi hugged him. **_

_**"E-eh...?"**_

_**"Well...truth to be told...I'm also dating a guy." Yokozawa said as he nervously chuckled. "But that's not the point, Ritsu."**_

_**"Eh...?"**_

_**"Go on...tell me."**_

_**Takafumi listened clearly and comfort him with everything he got. Ritsu continued to cry and weep as he told everything to him.**_

_**His family, friends, and that person he loved.**_

_**And so, began their friendship.**_

.

.

.

"So you're the one that Ritsu-san is talking about." Misaki said after the said story.

Takafumi nodded, "Then three days later, I told him that I would enter a university and I would see him less - then he said that he's also going to England. Then the rest is history."

Misaki smiled and bowed 90° in front of him, "Thank you for taking care of him Yokozawa-san."

Takafumi sweatdropped and he sighed, "Wanna check on him?"

Misaki nodded, "Sure, he would like to see you again.

.

.

.

**A/N: so long story, short - Misaki and Yokozawa didn't bump into each other in the past because of the wrong timing. So Yokozawa saved him and yeah...**

**Next update...**

**-drum roll-**

**"Your Lying Façade"!**

**See yah aaaalllll,**

**-Kuromitsu Kagemine**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Again, one more time. Sorry for being gone for a long time guys! I really am (;_;)└(T_T;)┘. High school really makes me be stuck on my projects. But now, I'm gonna update this story.**

**Also, I repeat, I'm not gonna continue 'Mending Hearts' because I'm starting to lose some sense in continuing this story.**

**Also, since I'm a Kamiya Hiroshi fan, should I add one of his songs in this fic?**

**Without further ado, Chapter 9 ( •ω•****ฅ****）****.****｡****.:* **

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

It was a busy day at Aoki Productions, the place where Shouta works, he's just reading his script when someone entered his room.

"Shouta-san~"

Shouta then blushed as he saw the 'Shoujo Prince' of the voice acting community. His background was filled with sparkles and flowers as he ran towards him.

"Y-Yukina-!" Shouta blushed and exclaimed when the sparkling man is 5 cm near his face.

And here my friends is Yukina Kou. Age 21 and a seiyuu.

He met Yukina when Shouta was in a meeting. It was about two years ago when Shouta also entered the seiyuu career. There he met the oh-so handsome, sparkling shoujo prince who became a famous and know seiyuu. Shouta admired only the man's face. But slowly, he started to fall in love with Yukina's looks and personality. He tried to hide all of it, but it was futile when Yukina confessed to him a year ago. After how many trials and tribulations, they started dating and they're now a year and four months.

"Great, you're here! I brought some lunch and I am giving you one~" Yukina said as he held two bentos.

"Um, Yukina, it's not yet my break and I'm practicing some lines." Shouta said but Yukina's smile didn't fade.

"Don't worry, I asked our director if can we have our lunch break and she said yes~ So there's no reason for you to refuse~"

Shouta looked away blushing, "Um, are you sure? I mean... You troubled yourself all the time by making me these... I just don't want to impose, Yuki-" he was cut off as Yukina took a quick kiss in his lips.

"Anything for my Shouta-san~" Now he's in his sparkly mode.

Shouta trembled and blushed, 'Too bright...So bright... His face...'

Yukina then hold his hand and drag Shouta to their eating spot. Shouta just blushed and thought about his shoujo prince

'Yukina is just too perfect. I'm so lucky to have him. With his looks, he can date any girl or guy he wants. But he still chose me...'

'Shouta-san is always insecure... But I will always tell him that I'm someone who will love and cherish him forever.'

-/-/-/-/-

"My, my, I don't know that someone is occupying the music room in this building."

Ritsu stopped playing his piano as he heard a man's voice. He put on his hood and put on a normal voice.

"I'm shocked that you came in without knocking. If you knocked the door, it would had save some trouble for me." Ritsu said.

"My sincere apologies, Mr.?"

"Oda." Ritsu decided to give his other name.

"Oda-kun it is then." The man said as he took a seat and kept his distance. "Can you play the piano for me. You played remarkably before I entered."

"So you listened before you entered? Sorry, I haven't got your name."

The man was silent for a few seconds, then he answered, "Call me Haishi. I had a rough day and I thought that the melody of the piano would soothe me."

"I see. Well, a piano can make remarkable sounds. But one must express their emotions and show passion to it. Otherwise, it won't play the sound that you want to hear." Ritsu said as he slightly tilt his head.

"It truly is. Say, be a lamb and play a song for me. I truly want to hear it."

Ritsu wasn't sure about this but he abide his request, "Of course."

Ritsu then caressed the keys and decided to play Nocturne Op. 9 No.2 by Chopin. Ritsu was then drifted away as he continued playing. Letting his emotions overflow and his passion to be shown.

_'Ah, the soothing melody.' _the man thought as he was also drifted away and let his imagination wild.

Ritsu continued to play the piano. His eyes were focused at every keys and his fingers are gracefully gliding and pressing towards the right chord.

He continued playing as he let his hands move freely and his eyes closing as he drifts away to a distant memory.

Every memory that made him feel nostalgic. That made him who he is today.

Then he saw it as the melody continue, a beautiful scenery. There stood the sparkling and blooming radiance of the cherry blossom tree. Its petals all gracefully moving at the direction of the wind.

He could see it, even if his sight is not there, he could see it. Music was able to let him see a world that has every story. He is able to sense all of it and he admired its beauty. As he played, he is able to see the beautiful scenery with a man walking near him.

He opened his eyes and saw every petal flowing at his direction. There he saw the man he truly loves. The wind is swaying his raven hair as he continues to walk towards Ritsu.

But all was disturbed when he felt a hand in his shoulders. He then hit a wrong chord as it let out a horrible sound, waking him from his own musical scene. His eyes widened when he felt that there was no longer a certain distance between them.

"You played beautifully, Onodera Ritsu." The man said, but his voice was no longer deep. It was back to normal.

Ritsu's eyes widened,_ 'Crap! That voice is familiar!'_

He then felt that the head is near his ear. Ritsu is feeling discomfort and having the gut feeling. Ritsu didn't dare to turn his head back. But it seems to worsen when he felt a hand at the edge of his hood.

"The piano makes a beautiful sound, ne? But did you know..." he shivered when the hand started to snake through the hood, "One must have talent to play. Without it, it would be rendered useless."

Ritsu then said, "Yes, it is true that talent is important. But without passion, talent would be also rendered useless."

The man then snaked his hand from hood to Ritsu's cheek, "You know, a lot say that your soothing voice and the way you play instruments can soothe many."

He then felt the hand in his shoulders tightened, "Yet something is bothering me. A singer that never appears, yet is very famous. On top of that, it seems that the whole world doesn't know that Kisa Shouta and Yoshino Chiaki/Yoshikawa Chiharu are your brothers. Why is that?"

It was all so quick and sudden. He could feel the light in his face as one sudden motion and the hood was off his head. Ritsu's eyes widened from fear. He then felt a hot breath in his ear.

A whisper came.

"Is it because that is your weakness?"

He swiftly turned Ritsu's wheel chair and the man saw it. Ritsu's eyed were still wide as the man smirked.

"Well, well, well. Never thought that Onodera Ritsu is a blind and crippled man."

"W-who... are you?"

"Awww, did you forget our first encounter?"

Ritsu felt a shiver to his spine as he recalled the memory.

_**"It's best if you stay away from him. He's something that I wouldn't call normal."**_

"H-Haitani Shin...!"

Haitani clasped his hand in amusement, "Very good, Ritsu~ You're very good at guessing. Thought it took a while. Being blind and cripple sure is shit, ne~?"

Ritsu's patience finally dropped, "What do you want Haitani Shin!?" there was malice and venom.

Haitani smirked, "Oh, nothing. Though it's a pity. You being blind and all, it's very easy to report it to the world. Imagine their shock faces~"

Ritsu narrowed his eyes, "So!? I don't fucking care if you report all of it to the world. So what?"

Haitani then walked around Ritsu, "It just made me clarify some things, Ritsu~"

He then held Ritsu's cheek and said, "You are too WEAK to protect those who you care about."

Ritsu's eyed widened, "W-What...?"

"You know, it took a lot of time to find every bit of information you all have. My father sets his eyes for revenge... on your family."

Ritsu then released his rage, "YOU BASTARD! Lay your fucking hands off them!"

His sudden outburst caused Ritsu to fall off his wheelchair. Ritsu raised his head with a matching glare.

"That's my father's job. I, on the other hand, have something in mind." He then kneeled down and squeezed his cheek.

"I am very interested in you Onodera Ritsu. You hold a magnificent piece that allured me. I am truly captivated at the beauty you hold."

_'And something else too~'_

Ritsu shook his head off Haitani's hand, "Sorry, but I'm taken!"

Haitani smirked, "I don't take that as an answer."

Ritsu's eyed widened as he felt his lips being kissed. His hands were pinned down as Haitani deeped the kiss.

_'Crap, crap, crap! This is really bad!'_

_-/-/-/-/-/-_

**CRASH!**

"Shouta-san! Are you okay?" Yukina asked as he rushed towards Shouta.

Shouta stared at the broken glass as he felt something creeping from his spine. It was a gut feeling and it wasn't good.

Yukina sensed the raven haired chibi's discomfort. So he took his hand and drag him towards Yukina's dressing room. They both sat down as Yukina began to ask questions.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Shouta was then out of his trance as he quickly answered, "Y-yeah... sorry if I got a bit jumpy."

Yukina caressed his hair and smiled, "All for Shouta-san. No matter how big or small it is."

Shouta smiled, "Thank you very much, Yukina."

They sat there in silence. But Yukina decided to ask another question.

"Why do you use a stage name? Kisa Shouta is what the media calls you and not Onodera Shouta. When I first met you, I would always call you Kisa-san... but then finding out about it; I was shocked that time."

Shouta looked down with sadness in his eyes, "I promised Ri-chan."

"You're youngest brother?"

Kisa nodded.

"Whatever reason it is, I won't pry over it-"

"No, it's okay. You need to know why I'm like this."

Yukina then held Shouta's hand, "Explain what you can. I'll listen."

"...You see... before he had an accident, father appointed him as the heir to our company. Ri-chan didn't want that but he knows our dreams and the future jobs we want. At a young age, he accepted it. But then... that happened. The two of us always fought that we don't want it. We were young that time and we were ignorant. We didn't know that Ri-chan was also in pain."

He paused for a bit, "Then he said to us that if we ever achieve our dreams, we must hide our true identities. Under a stage or pen name. He was being paranoid about it. He knows that he is an easy target of either kidnappings. Even thought it's like that, he never wants his family to be hurt. So when that happens, he said that neither of us would get hurt or be threatened."

He bitterly chuckled, "He knows that there's a lot of jealous people. So he kept the Onodera name while we didn't."

"So... it was to avoid both of you getting involved with his problems."

Shouta nodded, "But... I fear that if Ri-chan had enought... he would snap and may show his darker side. That's what we fear. We fear that he will never smile freely again."

"Then let me join in."

Shouta arched an eyebrow, "E-eh?"

"I would also like to help. Hold it, I know that you're gonna say that you don't want to be a burden, but I'm still doing it. If there's trouble, I'll help the best way I can."

Shouta stared at him with wide eyes. He then lay his head on Yukina's chest. Yukina hugged him close.

"T-thanks." Shouta mumbled.

-/-/-/-/-/-

**"Izaia, it seems like they're now beginning their plan."**

The young man holding the phone narrowed his eyes, "That was quick! What did you hear?"

**"I don't know Izaia. All I know is that he's going through this and no one is stopping him."**

_'Shit, he moves quickly that I thought.'_

"This is not good, Nika. That's all that you can get?" Izaia asked.

**"Yeah, I couldn't get in their building. Their security is tough. I'm not sure what they're planning but I now know their objective."**

"...Please don't tell me I'm right..."

**"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right all along Izaia."**

Izaia rubbed his temples and cursed in English. "Crap, holy crap! Those freaking bastards just want to make them suffer! That old man really need to lower his pride and apologize!"

**"Cursing won't get you anywhere, Izaia. I am as shocked and angry as you."**

Izaia the sighed and finally calmed down, "Just keep an eye on Ritsu-kun. I'm insanely worried. I beg you, just watch over him."

**"You don't need to beg. I'll do it even if you don't ask me."**

"Thanks, Nika-chan. You are really the best childhood friend I coud ever have."

**"Don't push it Iza-nya."**

"Whatever, Ni-ni." _'If only you knew what I truly see to you.'_

_(A/N: Izaia is my friend's nickname xD. Hi friend, if you're reading this (●≧▽≦)__ )_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Ritsu quickly punched Haitani's face. But he was swift enough as he predicted the punch in his face. Ritsu is now feeling rage and sudden betrayal to himself for letting his guard down.

"You're quite feisty are you?" Haitani said.

"Shut up!" Ritsu hissed in anger.

Haitani then flip Ritsu to his back as he pinned both the brunette's hands. Ritsu struggled, but the grip was too tight.

"Let me tell you something." Haitani then whispers in his ear, "I know that you're afraid. Being this weak and vunerable, it may lead your enemies to hurt your love ones easily."

Ritsu's eyes widens.

"Not only that, you're voice and talent are the only things that are useful. You're scared that once it's gone, you'll be useless to them."

"T-that's not true..."

"Then they'll leave you..."

Stop...

"They'll glare on you..."

Stop...

"They'll hate you..."

Stop...

"They'll blame you..."

_**"It's all your fault that Sorane is dead!"**_

_**"Useless son!"**_

Ritsu noticed that tears are falling from his eyes. He let out a soft choking sound as he turns his head and cry. He ignored the fact that Haitani let go of his hands and kissed his cheek. He didn't notice him leaving.

He never noticed the door being opened as the people he cared about tried calling him, asking if he's alright.

He didn't notice himself being carried and being brought back onto his wheelchair.

He didn't notice anything but tears and his sob.

Because Haitani's last words before he left were.

_**"You're afraid to tell Takano the truth about us."**_

All he can do is cry out of regret.


End file.
